


Seeds Of Earth

by Angelleap77, LinkCat



Series: Flowers From Nature [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Creation, Creation Myth, F/F, F/M, Flowers, M/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: The earth has a beautiful way of creating new life, to start fresh, or to give life to a new species. A new way of how the trolls are born and come to be is explored in this series. I will be creating it with guidance and ideas from fellow archive user; Angelleap77.





	1. They Came From Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a series. Sorry for any mistakes that I make. I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From seeds came life of a new kind. As their populations grew, they began to gather and interconnect. This is the story of the nature trolls.

At first, the world didn’t have the trolls. All creatures lived on Earth without the happiness that was the tiny creatures whom loved to sing, dance, and hug. It wasn’t until one fateful day, during a meteor shower, that four special seeds landed on the earth. From these seeds grew four beautiful flowers. They were all about a mile from each other. One was orange, with bright pink tips on its petals. Another was pink, with yellow tips on its petals. Near the mountains, there was a golden flower, that sparkled in the moonlight, and a silver one that also sparkled in the moonlight.

As morning rose on the third month of life, the flowers bloomed, releasing one young trolling from each flower.

The orange and bright pink flower had what appeared to be a ten-year-old orange trolling. He had orange eyes and bright pink hair. He slid down off the flower and looked around at his surroundings. At this time, he didn’t yet have a name, but after several minutes of looking around, he decided to name himself Pepper, after the plant that he was born from. His nickname would be Peppy for short. “This will be a great life. I wonder if there are more like me.” He began to explore.

The flower with the pink and yellow flower petals had a ten-year-old pink trolling, with light yellow hair and magenta colored eyes. She looked up at the flower that was her home and smiled. It was a Lily. She giggled and reached up to smell it. “My name is Lily, after this beautiful home.”

The golden colored flower freed a ten-year-old gold colored glitter trolling with golden hair. She looked around and then looked at her hands. “I’m gold in color. My name is Goldie.” She stretched out and yawned. “There is a lot of exploring to do.”

The silver colored flower released a ten-year-old silver colored glitter trolling with silver hair. He explored his surroundings and smiled when he came up to a stream. He looked at his reflection and smiled. “I look like a Shimmer.”

The four young trollings spent the next two weeks, exploring their new homes, and getting use to the area that was their home. It was at the end of the second week, that Lily and Peppy found each other. At first, they were not sure what to do. They had never seen another trolling before. Peppy ended up being the bolder of the two. He walked over to Lily and offered his hand. “My name is Pepper, but you can call me Peppy.”

“My name is Lily.” Lily took his hand and then pulled him in for a hug. She held him like this and smiled. “You’re so warm.” She smiled and closed her eyes. She felt safe in his arms.

“It’s nice to meet you Lily. I was born two weeks ago, in the flower of a pepper plant.” Peppy held her and smiled. Clothing didn’t exist yet, and they were both nude. This didn’t bother them though, because it was natural and normal to them.

“I was born in a Lily flower. That’s why I gave myself that name.” Lily let the hug go and smiled at him. She had a feeling that she had never felt before. She didn’t know it yet, but she was feeling true love.

Peppy smiled at her. He was having the same feeling. He held hands with her. “Let’s go explore together.”

“I would love that.” Lily giggled and began to walk with him. 

Not far from them, Goldie had run into a problem. She got her foot trapped in a hole. She looked around and frowned. She had a feeling she would get caught. She had faced a lot of predators the last two weeks, but she was able to avoid them all so far.

Shimmer spotted her and hurried towards her. He helped her get her ankle out of the hole and helped her stand up. “Are you alright?”

Goldie looked scared when he suddenly approached her. She wasn’t sure if he could be trusted. She had never seen another one of her kind before. She felt him release her foot. She went to put weight on her foot but found that it was painful. She had never felt pain before. She hugged into him and whimpered from the throb that she felt in her ankle. “I don’t think my foot is right. It’s causing me pain.”

“Let’s go find a place to sleep. Rest might help you.” Shimmer picked her up and carried her towards a moss-covered rock. He gently sat her down beside it and began picking pieces of dry moss off the rock. He made a bed with it and helped her into it. “Get some sleep. I’ll stand guard.”

Goldie watched him and smiled. He was a good trolling. She was starting to feel those same feelings that Peppy and Lily felt. She was in love.

Shimmer met her golden eyes, with his silver eyes. A smile spread over his face. He had fallen in love with her too.

“Hello?” Peppy could hear movement nearby. He walked towards it with Lily. He found Goldie and Shimmer, by the moss-covered rock. He smiled at them and looked at Lily. “There are more of us? This is wonderful.”

“Hello, my name is Lily. This is Pepper. You can call him Peppy.” Lily smiled at them warmly.

“I’m Goldie.” Goldie watched them. She was wary. She was injured and wasn’t able to flee.

“I’m Shimmer. Goldie and I just met. She was trapped. Her foot is causing her pain. I told her that she should get some rest.” Shimmer watched them and smiled. He liked them already.

“Nice to meet you both. Maybe we can work together and explore together. I think we will be better off together, so that predators don’t eat us.” Peppy smiled at them. He liked that there were four of them.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Goldie smiled at them. She had a feeling that this was the start of a great team and friendship.

And a great friendship it was. For the next ten years, they worked together to build a home. They grew into adults and began preparing for families of their own. Before their twenty first birthday, Lily and Goldie were pregnant. Each with a set of twins. They couldn’t wait to see what the future held.


	2. Aurora Borealis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the troll’s twenty first birthday, brings them a lot of joy.

Lily and Goldie were four months pregnant when they turned twenty-one years old. All four of them were born at the same time, on the same day, so they spent the day feasting on a bounty of food and took the day off. Lily had learned how to farm, and had a farm growing near their home. Peppy foraged for wild foods. Shimmer hunted for food and brought back anything he caught. Goldie did well with making medications with the herbs and plants that were spread across their land. All four of them lived in a tiny shelter, that was made of grass, moss, stones, and mud. They worked together to keep each other healthy and safe.

The homeland that they lived in was covered in mushrooms, tall grasses, rocks, trees that had large leaves, and hanging lavender colored vines. The mushrooms and vines glowed a brilliant light purple hue at night, after the last bit of light hid behind the horizon. As the sun faded from view that night, Peppy, Lily, Shimmer, and Goldie laid down on a hillside slop to watch the stars. They knew if they were lucky, they would see shooting stars. Promises they felt, that they were not the only ones in this big world. They knew somewhere out there, there was more trolls being born almost every day, as they had been eleven years earlier.

Earlier that day, the sun had released stronger than normal winds. The heat and radiation from the winds hit the earth around the same time that the four trolls had settled down to watch the stars. A beautiful array of colors filled the sky. There were greens, dark greens, yellows, pinks, reds, blues, purples, indigos, oranges, and all the colors between. The four of them watched as flowers all along the forest began to glow brightly. All four took a mental note of where they saw the glowing flowers.

“We should check those flowers, as soon as the sun rises in the morning.” Peppy suggested. “I think it is like when we were born.”

“More trolls in our lives.” Lily smiled and put her hand on top of her belly. Although she had never been pregnant before and had never seen any other troll who was pregnant, she had seen other wild creatures the last eleven years, whom would get round bellies, and then have babies. She knew she was having children. She wondered if this would be the normal way that trolls would be born, after what the four of them called; “Seeds Of Earth,” was over.

“Safety in numbers. Especially with young trolls coming along soon.” Goldie smiled at her friends. She held hands with Shimmer. She was excited at the thought of more trolls.

“We best wait until the morning.” Shimmer watched the sky. He didn’t want this night to end. It was so beautiful.

A few hours later, the four of them settled down in their shelter, and went to sleep for the night.

The next morning, they emerged from their shelter. Lily hurried over to a set of water lilies at the stream, where she had seen four of them glow. She knelt and smiled when she saw that there was a special glow in the each of them. She put her hand on the first one and gasped when it opened. “Oh no, don’t open. It’s too soon!” 

Out of the flower, emerged what looked like a two-year-old lavender trolling, with green and blue two-toned hair. He looked at Lily and smiled. 

“You’re alright. Thank goodness. I wasn’t sure what would happen if I disturbed the flowers.” Lily sat down and put her feet into the water. She picked up the trolling and put him on her lap. “Your name is Stream, since you were born right here at the stream.” She held him and reached to touch the flower that had been touching his. She smiled when it opened, showing another lavender trolling. This one had blue hair with a green tip. “Your name is Creek.” She picked him up and sat him by Stream. “You both look a lot alike.” She smiled at them. She reached over and touch another water lily. This one had another lavender trolling. She had white hair, with a green tip. “You’re so cute. I’m going to name you River.” She had one more flower. She was about to touch it, when Peppy came over with a plum slice. She smiled at him and ate it. “Those flowers have young trolls in them.” She opened the last water lily and smiled at the girl. She was lavender too, with green and yellow two-toned hair. “Your name is Plum.” She gently sat them all down and watched them crawl and walk around. All four of them have purple eyes. “I bet all the glowing flowers are like them.”

“They’re adorable.” Peppy reached down and picked up Creek. “You’re so cute.”

Creek smiled and reached over to Peppy. He put his hand on him. He had a look of concentration. He got all excited and clapped his hands. “You’re nice!”

Lily helped the children over to her garden and left them to play. She walked with Peppy, Goldie, and Shimmer. The four of them began opening glowing flowers and claimed each child as they emerged. They gave them each a name as they came out of their floral home.

A blueberry bush provided them with a large dark blue child, with light green hair. He had light blue eyes. They named him Biggie, since he was a large baby. 

A tiny bush had two glowing flowers. From the first flower, came a yellow trolling with long blue green hair. She had blue green eyes. She was very small, so they called her Smidge. The next flower had the same sized trolling. He was light green, with long blue hair. He had dark blue eyes. They called him Keith. 

On the tree branch of an apple tree, a single large apple flower expelled identical light teal trollings, with royal blue hair. They had light blue eyes. The first one to stand was named Branch, and the second one pointed to the sky. He was named Sky. There was another flower near them. A female trolling, just like them, came out of it. They named her Leaf.

From a sassafras tree flower, came an emerald green trolling, with blue green hair and hazel eyes. They named him Sassafras.

In the flower of a basil stalk, emerged a turquoise trolling with two toned light blue and light green hair. He had dark green eyes. They named him Basil.

In the flower of a nutmeg tree, a red trolling came out. He was red, with yellow hair and yellow eyes. They named him Nutmeg.

Near a tree of singing birds, were two more flowers. The first one that opened had a raspberry colored trolling, with curly orange hair and raspberry colored eyes. They named her DJ Suki. The second one opened to a colorful rainbow trolling, whom had a red eye and a green eye. She was named Harper.

At the last set of flowers, there was two flowers, that seemed to be joined at the opening. When they opened it, they saw why. Two trollings seemed to have become so scared that they merged hair at the tips. One was light blue, with light blue, pink, and peach hair. She had blue-violet eyes. The second was a light raspberry trolling, with light green, pink, and peach hair. She had red-violet colored eyes. They named them Chenille and Satin.

With seventeen new trollings in their lives, Peppy, Lily, Goldie, and Shimmer went home, to make their home bigger, and to get to know these trollings better.


	3. Giving Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is the first to welcome new life into the world of the Trolls. Goldie isn’t far behind her.

Peppy, Lily, Goldie, and Shimmer got a month and a half to get use to being parents to the new trollings, before a meal was interrupted. Lily had been uncomfortable for some time now, but now she was in pain. She backed away from the young children, and went to go hide under a mushroom cap. She wasn’t sure what was going on, and she wanted the young children safe.

Peppy noticed she went to hide. He crawled under the mushroom cap and crawled over to her. “What’s wrong Lily?”

“I don’t know. My back, belly, and rear-end hurts.” Lily looked scared. “I’ve never had this sort of pain before." The pain had eased, but she wasn’t sure about going back out. She didn’t want to scare the children.

“I’ll rub your back. It might help.” Peppy got behind her and rubbed her back gently. He had a look of concentration on his face.

Lily was OK for a few minutes, until the pain came back. She let out a whimper and put her hand on her belly. “Peppy, what if I cease to be? What would happen?”

“Don’t talk like that Lily. It’ll be alright. You’ve been working hard, and your belly is so round. Maybe you just need rest.”

Creek came crawling in and looked at Lily. He put his hand on her belly and then looked up at her. “You’re in pain.” He looked worried.

“Yes, I am Creek.” Lily breathed through the next pain as it came. She looked up when Goldie crawled under the mushroom with them. She whimpered and grasped the moss that naturally grew under the mushroom. “Goldie, I’m in pain.”

“I’m in pain too.” Goldie looked scared. She watched her friends and breathed through her own pain. She smiled softly, as the young trollings began coming under the mushroom with them. They all looked scared.

Shimmer noticed that the mushroom was suddenly surrounded. He made his way under there and looked between the laboring mothers. He frowned, smelling blood. “What’s going on?” He looked concerned.

“Goldie and Lily are in pain.” Peppy inspected Lily, when he picked up the scent of blood. He found that it was coming from her rear. It was mixed with other fluids. He looked worried. He began inspecting down there gently and pulled his hand back. His hand had blood on it. He looked really worried now. He quietly held his mate, worried that she would die from whatever illness that had begun to plague her.

Lily hugged into Peppy and breathed through each contraction. She didn’t realize it yet, but her first two babies were about to make their appearances.

Goldie looked worried. She hugged into Shimmer and began to quiver. They had just welcomed seventeen children into the world through the magical flowers. She was afraid she wouldn’t survive to watch them grow up.

It was like this for four hours, until Lily felt a lot of pressure and pain, like she needed to have a bowel movement, but worse. She moved away from Peppy, and moved to a spot near the back, so she didn’t eliminate near the children. She squatted and bared down. She was able to push out her first baby after only a few pushes, since she was smaller than she would have normally been if she was not a twin and had been full term. She looked down, thinking her insides may have come out, but was pleasantly surprised to see that a tiny troll was between her legs. She reached over and grabbed her. She began wiping the blood and fluids from her newborn. She looked up at Peppy and began to cry happy tears. “I’m not dying. I’m giving new life.”

The pink trolling had bright pink hair. She began to cry in her mother’s arms. She was healthy, despite being small and a little premature.

Peppy didn’t watch his wife. The smell of excrement was not pleasant, and he wished not to have that smell go into his nose. He turned back to her, when he heard her say she was giving new life. He smiled when his daughter began to cry. He reached over and touched his daughter’s cheek. “Hello little one. You’re so tiny. You scared Lily and I.” He reached over and kissed Lily gently. “She needs a bath.”

“One problem at a time Peppy.” Lily held her daughter close and reached down to touch her vulva. She felt another baby’s head. “I’m having another.” She gently gave him the firstborn, and then grabbed the second born as she came out. This one was yellow, with light yellow hair. She held her on her chest and smiled when she began letting out cries. “I had two. Bless our lives.” She snuggled into Peppy and sniffled. She was so glad she was alright.

“Looks like two girls. This is wonderful.” Peppy smiled at her and gave her another kiss.

“The first one, I want to name Poppy, and the second one is Honey. Can you go get water please? I will bathe them.” Lily was tired, but relieved that it wasn’t as bad as they thought.

“Of course, my love.” Peppy got up and headed out of under the mushroom. He smiled at the children as he passed them. They all seemed curious and a lot more relaxed now.

Goldie looked so relieved. She was still in a lot of pain too, but now she knew what was going on. She reached down and checked her vulva. She felt what she could only assume was the top of a head. She bared down, like she saw Lily do, and caught her first son as he was born. She put him on her chest and smiled at Shimmer. “He looks like you.” She rubbed the little one’s back as he let out loud cries. “His name is Diamond. Guy Diamond, since he is a boy.” She breathed hard. Pushing was hard work.

Shimmer gently took Guy Diamond and admired his son. “He’s beautiful. Are you having another, like Lily?” He had a huge smile on his face. His mate gave him a special gift. He vowed to treasure her with gifts for this special life.

“I think so.” Goldie reached down and touched her vulva again. She felt another trolling’s head. She bared down and pushed him out. She caught him and put him on her chest. “Hello little one.” She saw that he was another boy. “You look like me. I’m going to name you Citrine, like the pretty golden stones in this area.”

Peppy returned with a leaf that was filled with water. He took moss and helped his mate clean their twin girls. He smiled at Goldie and Shimmer. He saw that they now had two babies too. “Four more to love.”

Lily got Poppy and Honey cleaned up, and then laid them on her chest. She noticed that they were trying to feed off her breasts. Instincts told her this was how they would eat for now. She helped them get latched on and smiled at them as they nursed.

Goldie and Shimmer got their own twins cleaned up, and Goldie got them set up to nurse.

Peppy watched on with a smile. They welcomed four more new trollings into the world, with seventeen young trollings as witnesses. Their lives truly felt blessed.


	4. I Cannot See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the trollings has a life changing accident.

A couple of years later, everyone got ready to celebrate Poppy, Honey, Guy Diamond, and Citrine’s birthdays. The children were all out playing. Most of them were now four years old. The four born out of Lily and Goldie were now two years old. Lily and Goldie had had no more children in that time frame, because of being too busy tending to twenty-one children. So far nothing bad had happened to them, except for the occasional scrape, bruise, and a broken arm that healed just fine on its own.

This day was different though. Basil had decided to climb up on a tree. He was hanging on a tree branch, when he fell. The poor four-year-old trolling landed on the back of his head. He immediately passed out.

Goldie had seen the fall. She ran over to him and checked him over. She noticed he had a really big bump on the back of his head. She picked him up and carried him home. She laid him down and inspected him for other injuries.

Basil was still out cold. He had damages to his eyes and the back part of his brain from the fall. He also had a fractured arm and a few fractured ribs.

Goldie noticed his arm was already swollen. It was like when Smidge had fallen and broken her arm. She knew getting Basil to hold still and not use his arm much was going to be hard. She didn’t want him in pain.

Peppy came in and looked at the little one. “Oh no…” He frowned and looked down. He was worried that Basil would be their first to die. He wished it wasn’t so. Basil was a strong child. He didn’t want him to die, but it looked bad.

A fourteen-year-old trolling by the name of Selene came walking towards the group with her identical twin sister Serenity. They were lavender trollings, with royal blue and green hair. They had noticed the fall from a distance and came hurrying over. They peeked into the home and saw that the trolling was hurt badly.

“I can help him.” Selene walked over to him and put her hand on his chest. She began healing his injuries. “It’s helped bugs and hurt animals before. I’m sure he’ll be OK.”

Serenity knelt and checked the boy over. “He might have some visual problems. His eyes don’t seem right.”

“Thank you for helping. What do you do?” Goldie smiled at the teenagers. She was glad they suddenly appeared.

“What are your names?” Peppy smiled at them. He was glad they showed up too.

“I’m Selene.” Selene finished healing Basil. “He might not wake up for a while. That bump on his head was bad.”

“I’m Serenity.” Serenity smiled at them. “We were born from a flower by a spring. We are healers.”

“This is wonderful! Thank goodness…” Goldie looked relieved. 

“Nice to meet you Selene and Serenity. You’re more then welcome to make yourself at home here if you like.” Peppy really hoped that they would stay. “What do healers do?”

“That sounds great. We have been traveling for four years, since we emerged from our flower.” Selene smiled at them. “We can take back injuries. That’s what healers do.”

Serenity didn’t look as sure. She shifted and looked down. They had had strange encounters with other trolls before. She was wary. “I’ll think about it.” She flushed when Selene gave her a questioning look. “I’m scared.”

“You have nothing to fear.” Goldie gave Selene a gentle hug. She noticed she was tense. “It’ll be alright.”

“You don’t have to stay. It’s alright.” Peppy still looked hopeful. One of them was willing to stay.

“They’re nice Serenity. I can sense it.” Selene gave her scared sister a hug.

Serenity slowly relaxed and snuggled into her twin. “OK, we can stay, but if things get weird, I will leave.”

“We understand.” Peppy nodded in agreement.

Basil didn’t wake up for twelve hours. When he did come to, he opened his eyes and instantly got to his feet. He waved his arms around for a few minutes, before he began to pee where he stood. He couldn’t hold it any longer.

Smidge was asleep when she felt warm urine hit her legs. She got up and whimpered. “Mama! Basil peed on me!”

“I did not!” Basil frowned and crossed his arms. “I didn’t see you there, so I couldn’t have done it! You’re too short!”

Goldie rolled over and frowned. “It’s alright little ones. Come on, let’s go take a small bath.” She took their hands and moved dirt over the urine puddle. She headed outside with the two four-year olds. Accidents happened occasionally, since they were still little, so this wasn’t a surprise.

“I’m not short!” Smidge smacked Basil in the butt with her hair.

“You are too!” Basil looked around. He couldn’t see anything. He stumbled over a rock and fell down.

Goldie helped Basil back up and looked him over. “You didn’t see the rock?”

“No…” Basil rubbed his knee and teared up. “I can’t see.”

“You’re blind Basil.” Smidge stuck out her tongue.

“Smidge, I think you’re right.” Goldie checked Basil over. “Can you see me in front of you?”

“I can’t see.” Basil began to cry. He was scared.

“Big baby…” Smidge grumbled and crossed her arms.

“Be nice Smidge. He may not be able to see.” Goldie hugged Basil. “It’s going to be OK Basil. We’ll figure this all out together. We will all take good care of you.”

“OK Mama.” Basil rubbed his face of tears. He never planned to ever mentioning being blind again. Smidge hurt his feelings.

Goldie smiled at them and led them to the stream. She helped them bathe and took them back home. She had a feeling this was going to be a huge trial in their lives, but she wasn’t going to hold back her promise. She was going to try her best to make sure Basil lived a normal life.


	5. There Are Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind Serenity’s jumpiness becomes clear.

A couple of months had gone by since Selene and Serenity joined the group and Basil had lost his sight. Having Selene and Serenity helped the adults a lot. They were able to watch the children to free up some of their time. Something bothered Goldie though. Serenity was starting to get a round belly. She recalled that she didn’t have her babies, until her eleventh year. Selene and Serenity had only been free from their flower homes for four years. She wondered what was going on. She still appeared to be a trolling. She finally approached the young teenager and smiled at her. “Who is your mate?”

“I don’t have one.” Serenity flushed and looked down. “I mated some time ago, but he left the next morning. He had mated with Selene too.”

“You were interested? You seem like you’re still a child.” Goldie inspected Serenity’s belly gently. “You’re pregnant. You will have babies. Don’t worry though. I’ve had two. I’ll help you.”

“Yeah, I was interested. I’m not sure why he left.” Serenity suddenly looked upset. “He was so pretty. I don’t understand.” She didn’t want him to leave.

“Was he young? Perhaps he didn’t understand that he could have gotten you both pregnant. We’re a new species, I think, and we’re all still learning.” Goldie hugged her. She didn’t want the young one upset. “There is nothing to fear.”

“I’m not as scared now. I know you and your family are all safe. I know you all won’t disappear like he did.” Serenity smiled when she felt movement inside her. She put her hand where she felt it. She was four months pregnant with a set of twins.

“I’m glad that we make you feel safe.” Goldie put her hand on her own belly. She had been feeling sick, but remembered feeling that way, before she started feeling kicks with her twins. She was pretty sure she was pregnant for the second time. She was expecting another set of twins.

Selene came in with a sunflower seed. She had just opened it. She sat it down in the back to eat later. She smiled and walked over to Goldie and Serenity. “I was thinking of taking the trollings out exploring. Do you want to go with us Serenity?”

“I would love to.” Serenity put her hand on her sister’s belly but didn’t find that she had the same kicks or roundness.

“Serenity is pregnant. Let me see if you are too. She said you mated too.” Goldie reached over and felt her belly. She didn’t feel the same roundness. “I don’t think you’re pregnant.”

“Yeah, he was a nice trolling, but he ditched us.” Selene sighed and shook her head. “I wasn’t happy with him when we woke up alone.” She gasped when it finally dawned on her. “Wait, didn’t you say pregnancy means babies?”

“Yes sister, I’m going to have babies.” Serenity smiled at her.

“She is. Why don’t you two go explore? I’ll hold up the home, and work on medicine. Tell Branch if he finds anything he thinks might help, that he needs to bring it back, please.” Goldie smiled at them.

“We can do that. Come on Serenity.” Selene took her sister’s hand and led her outside. She began calling the children and relayed the message to Branch.

Serenity watched the little ones gather. She took Basil’s hand to guide him. He was doing well, despite being completely blind. He did better to have someone’s hand though.

Once all of them were gathered, the group of trollings began to explore. They gathered plants, fungus, and food as they found those items. As they circled back, they found a deceased hawk. It was fresh. Selene grabbed her, knowing the meat would be good for all of them. She frowned, noticing that there were two eggs. She looked worried. “She had eggs.”

“I’ve got them.” Serenity gently picked up the eggs. “They’re still warm. I feel kicks inside them. I think they might hatch soon.” She smiled at her sister. “Maybe this will be good practice for me, since I’m having babies.”

“Can I see the egg?” Creek reached up and touched one of the eggs. He smiled and looked up at Serenity. “The baby is healthy and wants to come out of its shell soon.”

“Give me!” Basil reached up and grinned. He wanted to play with it.

“We could just eat them.” Keith smirked and licked his lips.

“No! We’re not eating them…” Leaf crossed her arms. She wasn’t going to let her adoptive brother hurt the chicks. She liked the idea of having baby birds around.

“Alright little ones, let’s go home, before they hatch here.” Selene lead them towards their home. “We have the hawk for meat, so there won’t be any need to eat the babies.”

Serenity held the eggs close and walked with her sister. She kept an eye on the trollings. She wasn’t going to let anything happen to these chicks. She wasn’t going to let the younger trollings near them. Her maternal instincts were already strong. She planned to keep them warm and safe.

Once they were home, Peppy and Shimmer helped Selene with the mother hawk. They plucked it, and put the feathers into their home for bedding, and then prepared the meat. They were going to feast well that night.

Serenity put the eggs in their home and put them in feathers. She snuggled close to them and took a nap. She was content to be close to those eggs.

Only an hour later, the eggs cracked. Serenity sat up and watched them for the next three hours, as the two hawk chicks made their way out of their shells. She cleaned up the area around them, and fed them strips of fish, that had been caught earlier that day. She knew hawks ate a lot of fish. She planned to fish everyday for her new babies. She looked at them, and grinned. “Your name is Feather, and your name is Flight.” She cuddled with the newborn hawk chicks. She knew this would be good practice for her.


	6. Cranky Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity shows her feisty side.

Six weeks passed since Serenity claimed the hawk chicks. She was raising them into fine birds of prey. They were still dependent on her but had grown feathers. They were now outside all the time, and usually spent the night snuggled up to each other on a lower tree branch. They were a brother and sister. They were already protective of the trollings, and often played with them. 

Serenity got ready for the day and headed for the stream to go fishing. Selene came with her this time. She had been warned that she could have her babies soon, since her belly was about as round as Lily and Goldie’s were when they had their twins. The adults didn’t want the young teenager alone. She got settled fishing and leaned on Selene as she waited for a catch. She was tired. Taking care of big bird babies was hard work for the heavily pregnant trolling.

Selene wrapped her arm around her sister and held her. She knew her sister was tired. “I’ll carry the fish home today.”

Serenity nodded and pulled back on her stick when she felt a nibble. She caught a large fish. She pulled it to shore and pulled the bone hook out of the fish’s mouth. She put the fishing pole in her hair and headed towards their home.

Selene wrapped her hair around the fish’s back fin and began dragging it home.

“Serenity? Selene?” A multicolored green and blue glitter fifteen-year-old trolling, with multicolor blue hair by the name of Peridot, came running over to them. He hugged into Selene and smiled. “I thought I would never see you again!”

A sixteen-year-old emerald green trolling, with lavender hair, named Laurel, wasn’t far behind him. He smiled at the girls. “Are these the two females you told me about? They’re very pretty!”

Serenity got between Selene and Peridot. She punched Peridot in the face and growled. “You abandoned us! Go away!”

Selene pushed him off and glared at him.

“I went hunting, and when I came back you were both gone. I been looking for you.” Peridot had a guilty look on his face. “This is Laurel. I found him a month ago. He’s really nice.” He rubbed his cheek, where Serenity had punched him.

“Well, I’m having your babies! You should have told us where you were going!” Serenity snapped angrily. She pushed him away from their home. “I said go away! You made me angry. I don’t want you anywhere near me or our babies!”

Laurel frowned and backed away from the angry teenager. He didn’t want to mess with her.

“Calm down Serenity. He went hunting. You know that can be an all-day event.” Selene understood it now, but Serenity obviously wasn’t as forgiving.

Peridot frowned and looked at her round belly. He looked up at her. “You’re giving life? This is wonderful!” He went to hug her but was greeted by another ferocious punch.

“Don’t touch me!” Serenity growled at him, and then put her hand on her belly. She burst into tears and began to cry. “That hurts…” She was having a contraction.

“Come on sister, let’s get you home.” Selene took her hand and led her towards their home.

Serenity walked with Selene. She noticed Peridot and Laurel were following. She shot glares at them. She wasn’t happy with Peridot.

“She’s feisty.” Laurel whispered to Peridot.

“She wasn’t this ferocious when I met her.” Peridot looked worried. He hadn’t meant to upset her.

Once they got home, Selene sat the fish by the tree that Feather and Flight perched, and then walked Serenity towards the shelter that was their home. She noticed Lily and motioned her over. “She’s in pain.”

Serenity felt another contraction. She held her belly and whimpered. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Lily came running over and checked Serenity over. She noticed she had blood and fluids between her legs. “Let’s get you ready to have those babies. It’s going to hurt badly.” She looked at the two young males, before leading Serenity into the shelter.

Selene followed them inside.

Goldie noticed them and hurried over. She went into the shelter and blocked the entrance. She had seen the rogues and didn’t want them bothering the laboring mother.

Peridot went to follow them inside but found that the entrance was blocked. He looked up when he heard Peppy approach them. He turned to him and smiled. “Hello, my name is Peridot.”

“I’m Laurel.” Laurel smiled at Peppy.

“My name is Pepper. You can call me Peppy.” Peppy smiled at the young men. He began asking them questions. He had no problem with adding new members into the group.

Once Peppy knew that they were kind, he tried to go in, but noticed his mate and friend had blocked the entrance. He thought that was highly unusual. “Lily? Why is the entrance blocked?”

“Serenity is giving life. She doesn’t wish to have contact with the young male with the different skin tones.” Lily respond to her mate. “We will unblock the entrance when she is done giving life.”

“I’m very sorry for hurting her feelings.” Peridot looked worried. He began to pace. He didn’t know he had done this, or he would have looked even harder. He was worried about her. He had seen and smelled the blood.

“Go away!” Serenity breathed through another contraction. She wasn’t in the mood to talk to Peridot. She was in a lot of pain.

“She says go away.” Lily said from her side of the shelter. She couldn’t help but smile. She recalled the pain and didn’t blame the young troll for not wanting company.

Peridot frowned and sat by the entrance. He put his face into his hands and groaned. He felt really bad now. “I’m sorry Serenity.”

A few hours later, Serenity was ready to deliver her twins. She bared down and pushed. She screamed in agony as she pushed for the first baby. She gave birth to a girl. She reached down and picked her up. She was green, with a few patches of lavender. She had two toned blue and royal blue hair. She cried on her mother’s chest. Serenity looked up at Goldie and breathed. “It hurts so badly.” She whimpered and struggled to push for the second baby. She screamed again in pain.

Peridot got up and began to pace again. He didn’t like those screams.

“You’re doing a great job. I can see the next baby. I’ll grab this one for you.” Lily caught the second twin when she was born. This one looked like Peridot, with multicolored glitter patches, and multicolored hair. She cried in Lily’s arms.

“I want to name them Harmony and Symphony.” Serenity breathed hard and rested her head on a pile of feathers. She watched as Goldie and Lily worked together to clean her newborns. She was exhausted.

Lily unblocked the entrance to the shelter and went to get food for Serenity. “She had two girls. Harmony and Symphony are their names.” She smiled at the worried father as she passed him.

Peridot walked in with a blackberry in his hands. He offered it to Serenity, just to have it smashed into his face. He smiled softly and licked his lips of juice. “I deserved that. I’m sorry for not waking you and telling you were I went. I’ll help you with the babies if you let me. I don’t want you to raise them alone.” He looked in awe. He was a daddy and was proud. He offered her a bite of the smushed berry.

Selene stifled a giggle. She was amused by the smushed berry. It was funny.

Goldie watched him and smiled. He was trying to take responsibility. She appreciated that.

“I’m still mad at you, but your story does make sense.” Serenity opened her mouth and let him feed her this time. She ate the rest of the berry, without anymore fuss. She was slowly relaxing.

Peridot sat down beside her and fed her. He smiled at the babies. “They’re very pretty, like you.”

Goldie helped Serenity set up to nurse her newborns. She watched them nurse and smiled at the young couple. “Get to know your babies. I’ll be back in a little while. I need a snack.” The pregnant mama was starving.

Selene watched her nieces nurse. She was curious and intrigued. She had never seen trollings that small.

“Thank you for the snack Peridot.” Serenity sighed tiredly. She was glad that he was being so friendly. She had missed that from the first time they met.

Peridot watched his daughters. He was excited at the thought of watching them grow and become trolls of their own.


	7. Not Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls realize that death is possible for them.

A few months later, Branch headed home with a few red berries, from a holly plant. He sat them down by the medicine area and sniffed it. It smelled unusual. He thought perhaps it would make a good medicine. The only way they were able to test that, was by tasting it, or applying it to their skin. So far it didn’t bother his skin, so he bit into it. His mouth was immediately hit with a burning sensation. He spit out what he had in his mouth and began to cry. The nearly five-year-old trolling didn’t like how that felt at all. “That is not medicine! It’s yucky Mama Goldie…” The trollings had started to call Goldie, Mama Goldie, because she was so caring towards all the children.

Mama Goldie had watched him, and didn’t think anything of it, since she often tested plants and berries the same way. When he started to cry, she rushed over to him and checked him over. His tongue and gums looked red. She grabbed a leaf of water and rinsed his mouth out. “It’s going to be alright. This one appears to be poisonous. No more contact with them, alright?” She heard her babies fussing in her hair. She pulled them out and began snuggling with them. She looked at Branch. She was worried about him.

Sparkle Ruby was a month old. She was a red glitter trolling. She latched to her mother and began to feed. She looked up at her mama. She wondered why she was upset.

Her twin sister, Clarity, was an orange glitter trolling, with gold hair. She began eliminating. There was no diapers, so it did get on the floor.

Branch snuggled into Mama Goldie and sniffled. He already didn’t feel good. He closed his eyes and whimpered. This poison was stronger than any he had experienced so far.

Mama Goldie cleaned up after her twins as they made messes, and made sure they were fed. Once they were cleaned up and fed, she held Branch to her chest and rubbed his back. It wasn’t the first time he had been sick. She had been sick too. She had a feeling he was going to need extra care for a day or two while he recovered.

Lily came into the shelter and settled down in her bedding. She had her hand on her belly. She was six months pregnant with twins and was in labor. “My new trollings are coming.” She laid on her side and breathed. She knew this was going to take time. It did last time too.

Mama Goldie picked up Branch and moved over to Lily’s side. She held Branch and cuddled into Lily. She knew Peppy and Shimmer were busy, and she wanted to make sure she was close to comfort her friend. She knew labor was painful.

Branch got up off of Mama Goldie and moved to the back. He began to puke by the wall. It was immediately followed by severe diarrhea.

“Is Branch sick?” Lily looked worried. She cringed and breathed through the next contraction.

“He tested a berry, that appears to be poisonous.” Mama Goldie got up and tended to Branch. She cleaned up the mess, and then picked him up and carried him back over to Lily. “It’s going to be alright.”

Branch snuggled into Mama Goldie and cried. He didn’t feel good. “It hurts…”

“Poor little guy.” Lily reached over and caressed Branch’s cheek. “I’m sorry baby boy.”

“Deep breaths Branch. I’ve got you.” Mama Goldie held him and rubbed his back soothingly.

A few hours later, Peppy came into the shelter, along with Shimmer, and all the other children and teens. Everyone began to settle down for the night.

Peppy sat down by Lily and rubbed her back. He could see that she was in active labor. He held her hand and kissed her repeatedly. “I’m so proud of you Lily. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Peppy.” Lily breathed hard and began pushing the first baby out. She deliver a pink trolling, with light yellow hair. She grabbed her and held her close. She smiled when she began to let out cries. “Hello sweetheart.” She breathed and looked at Peppy. “Her name is Rose.” She pushed for the second twin.

Peppy began cleaning Rose and helped her latch on to nurse. He knew the trill by now and was happy to help his mate. “She looks just like you Lily.” He kissed her and ran his hand through her hair. He was proud of her.

Lily watched her daughter nurse and struggled to get the next twin out. She glanced down and saw that only the bottom half of her baby was out. She was having a hard time pushing her son out. His arms were stuck above his head, and she couldn’t pass his shoulder though her birth canal in order to give birth to him. “It hurts so badly Peppy.” She pushed harder, hoping to get the baby to pass. He wasn’t budging.

Peppy watched and waited. He looked worried, when the baby boy didn’t come right away. He looked over at Goldie and frowned. “Goldie, the second twin is not coming out.”

Mama Goldie came over and checked Lily. She noticed the baby was stuck. She gently pulled on the newborn. She cringed, when she realized that the baby wasn’t coming out. “I can’t pull him out.”

Shimmer looked over and frowned. He was holding Branch. Branch wasn’t doing so well. He was worried that he would die. He hoped Lily would get the baby out.

Branch had lost a lot of fluids from vomiting and diarrhea. He clung to Shimmer and whimpered in discomfort.

Lily tried again to push her son out. “I can’t do it!” She whimpered in pain.

The struggle continued for hours. It soon became clear that the baby boy had died. At this point, Mama Goldie just wanted to save Lily’s life. She grabbed the baby’s limp body and pulled hard.

Peppy watched on with wide eyes. He was worried about his mate.

Lily screamed in agony. She was exhausted after hours of pushing. She held onto Peppy and let out screams as Mama Goldie tried desperately to pull the baby out of her.

Everyone was watching them now. They were worried about Lily.

Shimmer had Branch on his lap. The poor boy had finally passed out and was running a fever from the poison. They all feared that Lily and Branch would both die. It was clear that the baby boy that Lily couldn’t birth, would be the first of their kind to die, and would be the first that would need to be buried.

Mama Goldie tried for some time, before taking a break. She sat down by Lily’s head and ran her had through her hair. “I’m sorry mama Lily.”

Peppy tried this time to pull the baby out, but he couldn’t get the deceased baby to pass either. He tried for a while.

Shimmer gently sat Branch down and moved over to Peppy. He tried to pull the baby out too but was unsuccessful as well.

The trollings were scared and huddled together by Branch. They were all quivering with fear. Something was very wrong with mama Lily.

Lily let out screams as her friends and mate tried desperately to pull her son out of her. She was in so much pain, that she began to vomit. She was in excruciating amounts of pain.

When it became clear that the baby wouldn’t pass, Peppy held Lily close and tried his best to comfort her. He had a bad feeling that she was going to die, and it broke his heart. “I’m so sorry Lily.”

The entire group watched on in horror as Lily shivered in Peppy’s arms. 

Lily was in a lot of pain. She shivered so hard her teeth chattered. “Goldie, please feed Rose. I’m dying…” She groaned and closed her eyes tightly. “I want my son to be remembered, even though he didn’t get to live outside the pod. His name is Peace.”

“No…” Mama Goldie teared up and took Lily’s hand. “You can’t die. You’re my best friend.”

Shimmer went back to holding Branch. He sobbed and held the little one close. He was petrified.

Sleep didn’t come that night for any of the adults or the four teenagers. As the sun began to rise, everyone left the shelter to tend to their normal routines, except for Peppy, Lily, Mama Goldie, Shimmer, and Branch.

Branch was still sickly but seemed to be better. Mama Goldie had assured that he got water during the night. He was slowly recovering. He was asleep.

Lily was getting worse. She had developed an infection and was feverish. She knew she would die now. She didn’t let Peppy’s hand go. She was terrified. “I don’t want to die.” Tears ran down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry my love.” Peppy held her close. He could feel that she was very hot. He wished he could fix this, but everything they had tried had been fruitless.

Mama Goldie had water and moss. She gently ran the cool water along Lily’s body. She knew her friend would die now, and she was trying hard to keep her as comfortable as possible. She had fed her herbs to help ease her pain.

For the next three hours, Lily slowly became worse, before her heart stopped. She died in Peppy’s arms.

Peppy felt her heartbeat cease. The color left him, and he faded gray in grief. He got up and picked her up. He knew if they didn’t bury her, like they had with bones from their meals, she would attract predators. He carried her outside and looked around for a place to bury her. He walked over to a daisy patch and gently sat her down. “I’m so sorry Lily. I’m so sorry Peace.” He took a stone and began moving the dirt by the daisy patch.

Shimmer also faded gray. He followed Peppy outside and helped him. He was quiet and sad.

Mama Goldie stayed inside with Branch and her babies. She was gray as well. She nursed Rose. She looked at her and sniffled. “I’m going to take good care of you Rose, in Lily’s memory.”

After Lily was buried, Peppy came back into the shelter and picked up Branch. He held the sick boy and sniffled. “Please don’t go Branch. I can’t lose a third. My heart is broken.”

Branch cracked his eyes open. He looked up at Peppy and groaned. “Daddy Peppy?” He frowned. “Why are you sad?”

Peppy burst into tears. Branch was awake, which was a good sign. “Mama Lily died.”

Branch faded gray and cried into Peppy’s chest. He was young, but he was smart enough to know that death meant the deceased was gone forever. “No fair…”

“Not fair at all.” Mama Goldie sat with them and cried with Branch. All of them cried. Lily’s death was devastating. It wasn’t going to be the same without her.


	8. A Widower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppy must learn to cope without his Lily.

It took a week for Branch to fully recover from his near-death experience. He spent most of that week snuggled up with Peppy. He remained gray and was having a hard time coping with the fact that Lily died. He was close to everyone, but he had been especially close to Lily and Mama Goldie. As his strength came back, he was out doing a little bit more. He had no lasting effects from his close call. It was a lesson he learned the hard way and was lucky to survive from.

As morning rose on a new day, everyone got up and began going about their normal routine. Everyone was back to doing what they did before the tragedies, except for Peppy. He was curled up in his feathery bed, where he had slept many nights with Lily. Poppy and Honey were snuggled up to him. They were gray too and didn’t understand why their daddy was so sad. 

Poppy squirmed when her belly growled in hunger. She looked up at Peppy and whimpered. “I’m hungry.”

“I’m hungry too.” Honey stuck her thumb in her mouth and suckled on it. She missed her mama. She would make them yummy food and comfort them. She didn’t understand that her mama was gone.

“Let’s go baby girls. We’ll go get something to eat.” Peppy got up and tucked them both into his hair. He headed outside and walked towards an apple tree. He pulled one down from a lower branch and used a sharp stone to slice it open.

Poppy crawled out of his hair and grabbed a slice. She began munching on it hungrily.

Honey tried to take Poppy’s slice. Poppy wasn’t letting her have it. She slipped out of Peppy’s hair and fell onto the ground. She landed on her right foot and then her bottom. She began to scream in pain. She had broken her ankle.

Peppy had tried to grab her before she fell, but it happened so fast. He picked her up and tried to soothe her. “I’m sorry Honey. I’ve got you.” He made sure Poppy was fastened to his head, and he began looking for Serenity or Selene. He knew Honey would feel better if her ankle was healed.

Poppy sniffled and held her apple slice closely. “Sissy fell down…”

Honey hugged into her daddy and wailed louder as Peppy walked. She was frightened. “I want my mama!”

Serenity was under a tree, feeding her twins. She looked up when she heard Honey. She put her babies in her hair and got up. “What happened?” She walked over to Peppy and took Honey. She began to heal her.

“She tumbled off my head. Her foot appears to be painful.” Peppy looked sad. He wished Lily was there to comfort Honey.

Honey’s cries only got louder when Serenity took her. She reached over to her daddy. “Daddy!” She was shaking.

Serenity began to heal Honey. “It’s alright Honey.” She held her close.

Peppy rubbed her back and dried her face. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I didn’t mean to let you fall. It’s alright.”

Honey pushed off of Serenity and clung to Peppy like sap on a tree. She held on tight and sobbed. “I want my daddy!” She wanted her mama, but mama wasn’t answering her cries.

“She’s clingy to you.” Serenity frowned and continued to heal Honey while she was with Peppy. She supported her gently, so she didn’t fall down again.

Peppy held Honey and soothed her gently. “I’m right here sweetie…” He teared up and began to cry with her. “Daddy has you.” He wished Lily was there. She knew what to do.

Honey slowly calmed down and put her thumb in her mouth. She rested her head on Peppy’s chest. She was shaking.

“There we go…” Serenity finished healing Honey and rubbed her back gently. “She’s got a good hold of you.” She smiled softly.

“She wants her mama.” Peppy looked sad. He patted Honey’s back and sighed. He wanted Lily too, so badly.

“I know she does. She’s so lucky she has you. It would be extra scary if she didn’t have someone to love and hold.” Serenity took a dry piece of peach out of her hair and gave it to Honey.

Honey began to eat it quietly. She felt much better but was still shaken.

Peppy nodded and looked down at Honey. Serenity was right. Lily was gone, but they still had each other. A soft sigh escaped him. He wasn’t sure he could ever love another troll again, like he had with Lily, but he had his daughters from her, and all the other trollings he had come to love. He was going to be alright. “Thank you so much Serenity.” He tucked Honey into his hair and fastened her in. He hugged Serenity, and then began to patrol the area for wild foods. He had decided it was time to function like normal. He needed to for his girls.


	9. Scared Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene finds out news that terrifies her.

Three months passed by for the trolls. All the flower children were now five, and Poppy, Honey, Guy Diamond, and Citrine were a couple of months away from turning three. Serenity and Selene had just turned fifteen.

Much to Selene’s horror, her belly had expanded. She was five and a half months pregnant, with triplets, and absolutely petrified that she would lose her life, like Lily had lost her life. It caused her nightmares. She was very anxious. Her belly was as round as Lily’s was when she had lost her life.

Laurel had taken a liking to Selene and was the father of her babies. He held her often and shared the same fears. He didn’t want to lose her, like Peppy lost Lily.

Mama Goldie figured out by Selene’s third month that she was expecting. She had spent the last two months spoiling Selene. She feared they would lose her, like they had lost Lily. She wanted the last months of Selene’s life to be the absolute best.

Serenity had spent as much time as possible with her sister. She just mostly cuddled. She didn’t want to lose her twin.

It was in the middle of the night that Selene felt her first contraction. She woke up to it. She snuggled right into Laurel and began to sob. She was absolutely petrified. She put her hand on her belly and began to shake. “I don’t want to die.”

Laurel woke up and immediately looked alarmed. He hugged her to him and held her. “I’m here. I’ve got you.” Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He was scared that he would lose her.

Mama Goldie heard them. She moved over to their spot in the shelter and sandwiched the young mother between her and her mate. She held her and reassured her that she would do everything in her power to make sure the birth went as smoothly as possible. She was determined to make sure that this teenager survived her birth. Selene was far too young to die.

Selene sniffled and tried to calm down. Every contraction she had for the next three hours resulted in sobs. She recalled watching Lily slowly die. The fifteen-year-old trolling was beyond terrified. She started letting out screams of agony and fear when it was time to push. She held onto Laurel as she pushed her first baby out. It was a little boy. He was emerald green, with two toned lavender and royal blue hair. He let out cries right away.

Mama Goldie gently took him and cleaned him up for her. She was so glad that Selene got him out. She noticed that Shimmer had come over. She gave the baby to him and waited for the twin.

Basil was over there now and snuggled right up to Selene. He was quivering with fear. He recalled the day Lily died. He was frightened.

Branch, Smidge, Sky, and Harper came over and cuddled close too. They all looked worried.

Selene looked at her son as he cried in Shimmer’s arms. “He’s so little.” She whimpered and screamed in pain during the next contraction. She was shaking hard as she pushed for the next baby. This one, to their horror, was coming out backwards, just like Peace. 

Laurel began to sob. He recalled when this happened to Lily. He held Selene close. He didn’t want to lose her.

Mama Goldie was horrified at the sight. It was Lily all over again. She put her face into her hands and began to sob inconsolably.

This only terrified Selene more. She grasped Laurel and looked at Serenity. “I’m dying!”

Serenity was wide awake and shaking. She shook her head and sobbed. “I don’t want you to die!”

Peridot cringed and looked away. He couldn’t stand it. He began to cry too.

Peppy was in the back with his eyes wide open. He watched in horror. He was petrified for Selene. He had watched his own mate, go through this and perish.

“You’re dying over my dead body!” Basil was wailing. He didn’t want her to die.

Selene bared down and pushed during the next contraction. She startled when his shoulders popped out. Only his head remained inside. She screamed in agony when she gave birth to him. He was identical to the first baby. She looked down and breathed hard when she heard him crying between her legs. “He came out!”

Mama Goldie sniffled and took the newborn. She cleaned him up. “Thank goodness he came out. He looks smaller than Peace was.” She was shaking in fear. That had been horrifying. “You teenagers are not to have babies. You’re all still growing. This could have ended badly! No more sex until you’re adults!” She scolded with tears in her eyes. She didn’t want them to die.

“I concur! No more sex until at least eighteen…” Peppy was relieved, but still shaken.

Selene and Serenity nodded in agreement. They didn’t want to face Mama Goldie or Peppy’s wraths or face the dangers of possible death at a young age.

Selene squirmed and whimpered. She hugged into Laurel and bared down again. “Something isn’t right.”

Laurel looked relieved, until Selene said something was wrong. He looked worried as he watched her push.

Mama Goldie frowned and checked Selene. She saw another head emerge. She wasn’t expecting that. She gently gave the second baby to Laurel, and then caught the third triplet as he was born. He was identical to the first two. “Three?” She looked surprised as she cleaned this one too.

“I had three babies?” Selene looked shocked. She sniffled and looked at her mate. She survived having three babies. She slowly relaxed and breathed hard.

“I’m so glad you didn’t die.” Serenity gently hugged her twin sister. She was still shaken.

“They’re beautiful Selene.” Laurel sniffled and took the first triplet from Shimmer. He shifted towards Selene and helped her set the first two babies up to nurse.

“Three healthy boys. They look the same. You did a good job.” Mama Goldie nursed the third baby for Selene. She looked relieved.

“I’ll name them Parsley, Cilantro, and Dill.” Selene watched her sons nurse. She was so glad that the birth went smoothly. It could have been so much worse.


	10. Snakes Are Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snake encounter puts the trolls on edge.

Life was calm and smooth for the next three years for the trolls. Mama Goldie had another set of twins a year earlier. One was dark green with dark green hair. His name was Emerald. One was silver like Shimmer. He was named Silver.

Everyone began to do their own routines for the day. Branch decided he wanted to go a different direction today, to see if there were any herbs that way. Since it was an area that he had never been before, he brought his twin brother with him.

Sky looked around as they walked. He was hoping they would discover new things on this walk. He loved to explore. He had been working on making simple tools to help them with everyday tasks. He wasn’t going to turn down finding new raw materials to make his tool making easier.

Branch checked out the new area as they walked. He was hoping to find new herbs. He was still careful when he tested plants, but he had never been as sick as he was three years earlier when Lily died. He was still faded gray from her loss. He had blamed himself for her death, even though it wasn’t his fault. The drama from his own illness caused him to think it was him that killed her.

Young Branch was the only one who was still gray from the tragic day Lily and Peace died. Everyone, including Peppy, had restored their colors. Even though some new trolls had joined them in the last three years, Peppy had never fallen in love again. His heart ached for Lily, but he kept going for Poppy, Honey, and Rose.

Rose was just like Lily in every way. She had the same personality and looks. She was a very sweet girl and spent a lot of time with her daddy Peppy. She was his little shadow.

Serenity and Selene were now adults but had chosen not to mate yet. Their own toddlers kept them so busy.

Everyone was busy when a snake entered their territory. It went unnoticed for several minutes, until Peppy had seen it. He noticed it was far too large to fight off. “Snake! Run!” He grabbed Rose and bolted. He found Poppy and Honey and grabbed them too. He got as far from the snake as possible, before hiding behind a tree and blending in.

All the trolls and trollings scattered. Mama Goldie was able to find Emerald, but Silver wasn’t with him. She searched franticly for her youngest son. She couldn’t find him. To her horror, she heard him scream. She ran that way, just in time to see her own one-year old son get swallowed whole by the large snake. She ran away as fast as she could and scooped up Sparkle Ruby and Clarity on the way. She hide under a mushroom and blended into her surroundings.

Satisfied for now, the snake slithered away.

When he was sure the snake was gone, Peppy came out from behind the tree and looked around. He noticed that his colony was hiding and frightened. He sat his daughters down and looked around. “We need to move. I think it will come back.” He began gathering everyone. He frowned, noticing that Silver, Branch, and Sky were all missing. “Has anyone seen Silver, Branch, and Sky?”

“Silver was eaten.” Mama Goldie was horrified and inconsolable. She hugged into Shimmer and cried into his chest.

Shimmer cried with her and held her close. “Our poor boy…” He couldn’t imagine the pain that their son had just experienced. It broke his heart.

“I’ll go look for Branch and Sky.” Serenity got onto Feather and had her fly around. She searched the normal areas and couldn’t find them. She looked for an hour, before returning. She looked sad. “I think they’ve been eaten.”

Basil was extremely upset. Sky and Branch were his buddies. They often led him around, and never questioned him about his blindness. Snot and tears ran down his nose and cheeks when he felt Sassafras grab his hand. He reached up and felt his face. “Sassy? Branch and Sky can’t be dead. It’s not fair.” 

Sassafras hugged Basil and held him. He was scared. He didn’t want Branch and Sky to be dead either. They had spent the last six years growing up together. To lose Branch and Sky, was like losing two brothers.

Smidge seemed at a loss when she found out that Branch and Sky were likely dead. The normally aggressive and sassy trolling was shaking and crying. She hugged into Keith and buried her face into his chest.

Keith held his twin and drooped his ears. He began to cry too. “I didn’t get to wrestle with them one more time…”

Creek was best friends with Sky. He was also upset. “We have to keep looking! They can’t be gone!”

Stream had tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t want to think that Branch was gone. He was best buddies with him. “It’s not fair…”

“I know it hurts little ones, but we must go in order to protect ourselves. Let’s get moving. It’s no longer safe here.” Peppy began to lead his fellow trolls and trollings away from the home that he had known for seventeen years.

The colony was all gray as they headed away from their home. They trusted Peppy and had even declared him king a couple of years earlier. His leadership skills had saved them all more than once.

A few hours after the colony departed, Branch and Sky returned. They both smelled a snake. They moved cautiously as they searched for their adoptive family. They saw no one. The smell of a predator drove them to leave. They had a feeling that everyone left without them. They were determined to figure out where everyone went. Little did they realize was they were going the wrong way.


	11. Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of being separated from Peppy’s colony, Branch and Sky make a grand reappearance.

Eight years later, and after traveling several times, Peppy’s colony settled down about one hundred miles from their first home. They had had more trolls join them, and more babies had been born in that time frame, including Mama Goldie’s six-year-old twin girls. They were named Amber and Jade. Amber was a gold glitter trolling with golden hair, and Jade was a medium green glitter trolling with medium green hair. They were close to the ocean. It was close enough that they could walk down to the sand and dig up clams, fish, and play. They had been at their new home for a month, when Stream and Creek began to walk along the beach. Food was plentiful, so they had more time to enjoy themselves.

Branch and Sky happened to find this area around the same time and were walking towards Creek and Stream. Branch had never regained his colors. He still remembered the day Lily died, but he still didn’t understand that it wasn’t his fault that she died.

It was Sky whom noticed Stream and Creek first. He nudged Branch and pointed towards the two lavender twins. “That looks like Stream and Creek.”

Branch looked towards them and widened his eyes in surprise. He began running towards them. “It is Stream and Creek!” He sobbed with joy as he tackled into Stream. He was so glad to see them, but he was extra excited to see Stream. “You’re still alive!”

Stream was launched off his feet. He landed on his back in the warm sand and looked up at Branch. He gasped and hugged him to him. “Branch! I thought you died!” The sixteen-year-old was so glad to see his best friend.

Creek had tears in his eyes as he hugged into Sky. “How did you two survive?!”

Sky hugged Creek back and smiled widely. “We had each other. Peppy, Mama Goldie, and Shimmer taught us well. Are they all still alive?!”

“Yeah, everyone is still alive. All of us but Silver. He was eaten by the snake that scared us away. We have more colony members now too. I’m so glad you two survived. We thought a snake ate you.” Stream held Branch close and closed his eyes. He was content to hold Branch closely.

“I thought the snake ate some of you.” Branch rested his head on Stream’s chest. He hadn’t let him back up yet. He was extremely happy. So much so that his member became erect. Hormones made it hard for him to control it lately and being this close to Stream didn’t help. He had had dreams lately about Stream, and they were always about sex. He was glad that his fantasy could now be a reality.

“We should get you two back home. Everyone will be so glad to see you.” Creek smiled at Sky and licked his lips. He reached in for a kiss. Branch wasn’t the only one that was sexually aroused.

Sky gasped and kissed Creek back. “We will go back shortly. I want to cuddle and get another kiss.” He kissed Creek again, but this time he didn’t let go.

Stream could feel that Branch’s member was hard against his thigh. He groaned as his own member swelled. He also tested a kiss with Branch.

Branch groaned and returned the kiss hungrily. He looked into Stream’s violet eyes and began rubbing his erect member. “You’re ready to mate.”

Sky and Creek moved into the tall grass nearby and continued to make out away from Branch and Stream.

“So are you…” Stream moaned and ran his hands along Branch’s hips. “What are we going to do about it?”

“This…” Branch grinded Stream gently. He shivered, feeling his erect member rub against Stream’s own member. He kissed him along his neck and shoulder. He was eager and horny. He was glad to be with Stream again and wanted to claim him.

Stream groaned and kissed Branch’s neck and chest. He liked how that felt. “Feels good Branch…”

Branch nodded in agreement and pushed his length into Stream. He held him close and bucked his hips eagerly. He moaned loudly. “Feels really good…”

Stream dug one hand into the sand, and his other hand into Branch’s back. He arched his back and moaned in pleasure. “Oh my god, Branch…”

Branch whimpered in delight and continued thrusting eagerly. He shivered in delight, as he continued this steady rhythm. He was very pleased.

Moans came from the grass as well. Creek had pounced on Sky, and was now on top of him, riding him eagerly.

The two sets of brothers continued to mate with their new respective mates for a couple of hours, before reality finally hit Creek. He waited until he came, and then held Sky close. “We should head back, before they send a search party out after us.”

Sky moaned as he felt Creek’s semen fill him. He nodded and looked up at his newly claimed mate. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” Creek kissed Sky, and then pulled out of him. He walked over to Stream and smirked. “Alright big brother, we have had enough fun. Let’s go home before Peppy freaks out.”

Stream growled playfully and grabbed Creek’s ankle. He yanked him down, before continuing to thrust into Branch. He moaned and held Branch close as he filled him.

“We’re not done.” Branch grumbled. He moaned when Stream filled him with his seeds. He held him close and whimpered. “I don’t want this to end.”

Creek fell onto his back, only to get right back up again. He rubbed his head and glared at his brother.

“Not sure about you, but I want to see our sister, and everyone else whom hasn’t seen us in eight years. Let’s get our asses moving.” Sky pulled Stream off Branch and smacked his buttocks. “Let’s go…”

“I’m going…” Stream rubbed his buttock but had a huge smirk on his face. That only made his urges worse. He liked that bare bottom smack. “I’ll claim you next if you don’t behave.”

“Nah uh.” Creek got between Stream and Sky. “He’s mine.”

Branch got off the warm sand and stretched out. He felt refreshed and had restored his colors. He looked around and smiled. “We must do that again. Mm…” He rubbed himself, to try and get his member flaccid.

Sky took Creek’s hand. He was very happy and pleased. “Let’s get moving.”

Stream smiled and headed towards the new colony. He had a feeling there was a happy reunion coming very soon.


	12. A Happy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Sky’s reappearance is celebrated by all.

It was about an hour later, that Branch, Sky, Stream, and Creek came back to the colony. Whispers and looks of confusion covered most of the colony members faces. They thought they were seeing things.

Squeals of delight filled the air when Mama Goldie saw Branch and Sky. She came running over and hugged them both tightly. “I thought you both died. Where have you been?! We looked all over for you…” She flushed and shot a glare at Stream and Creek when she smelled sex on Branch and Sky. She wasn’t amused, even though these boys were males, and as far as she knew, males didn’t carry trollings.

Stream knew that look. He backed away and hid behind Creek.

“I’m not saving you.” Creek moved to the side and rubbed the back of his head. He had a feeling they were all busted. He knew teenagers were not allowed to mate, but he had done it anyway. He wanted to claim Sky before anyone else did. He was so handsome. He was pretty sure it was the same with Stream and Branch.

“Sorry Mama. We came back and everyone was gone. We been traveling since. We took care of each other.” Branch hugged her and frowned when he saw the glare. He wondered what that was all about.

Sky hugged Mama Goldie tightly. He was so glad to see her. He noticed she was pregnant. He put his hand on her little baby bump. “Hello, I’m your big brother, Sky.”

Mama Goldie smiled at Sky. “You have two new sisters too. They’re six years old. I named them Amber and Jade. I just saw them hide. They’re both painfully shy.” She put her hand on her belly. “They say hi back. I should have them soon.” At the age equivalent of thirty-five, she was becoming an older mother, but it didn’t matter to her. She loved her all of her babies.

Leaf saw them and dropped the fruit she was carrying. She ran towards them and sobbed with joy. She rammed right into Branch and hugged him tightly. “Where have you been?!”

“Looking for you!” Branch fell over and gasped. His sister was so pretty. He hugged into her and smiled. He already planned on protecting her with his life. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to her. Especially with how pretty she was. “You’re all grown up…”

Sky pulled Leaf off Branch and hugged his triplet sister. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” He smiled at her and ran his hand through her royal blue hair.

Mama Goldie walked away and came back with a carved paddle that she used when the teenagers misbehaved. “Branch, Sky, Creek, and Stream, I need to talk to you before anyone else greets you.” She led them towards her home. Now that the colony was larger and the children were older, everyone had their own homes. She shared her home with Shimmer and their children.

Stream swallowed hard and followed Mama Goldie. “We’re getting punished.”

“Shit…” Creek rubbed his buttocks and groaned. He walked with his brother and hung his head.

Branch looked confused. He walked with Stream and Creek. He took Sky’s hand. He didn’t like how nervous Creek and Stream were.

“Don’t punish them too hard. I want them to be able to sit at the fire tonight.” Leaf left to get firewood and tell everyone that Branch and Sky were not only alive but were here. She was so excited.

Mama Goldie let them into her home, and then closed the door. She shooed Emerald from his bed and told him to go play.

Emerald got up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and headed out the door. He hardly noticed Branch and Sky. He was still sleepy from his nap. He went outside and headed towards Peppy’s home to go play with Rose.

“I can explain.” Creek protested as soon as Emerald closed the door. He gasped when Mama Goldie grabbed his wrist and gave his buttocks a firm whack. “Ouch!”

Stream closed his eyes and frowned. “I’m sorry Mama.”

Branch felt his member rise up. He was wide eyed. This wasn’t scaring him. It was turning him on.

Sky bit his bottom lip. He had mixed feelings.

“You boys all mated with each other, didn’t you? No teenage sex. Creek and Stream know better. We have this rule for a good reason. I’ll give them five each, and you two one whack each. I need the girls safe. No sex until they’re eighteen. Keep your members controlled, or next time will be harsher.” Mama Goldie whacked Creek four more times, and then did it to Stream. She then turned to Branch and blushed. She wasn’t expecting his member to be upright. “Geez Branch, does this look like fun to you?!” She gave him a whack on his buttocks and frowned when he moaned. “Teenagers…” She grumbled before she gave him one more whack. “Another one for scaring me and making me think you were dead for the last eight years.” She turned to Sky and gave him two as well. “Now, go say hi to everyone, and behave yourselves!”

Creek rubbed his bottom and headed outside. His bottom was red from his butt whooping.

Sky followed Creek outside and stayed close to him. His bottom wasn’t as red, but it was sore.

Stream groaned when Branch moaned. He hid his erection with his hands as he left.

Branch followed Stream. He grabbed him and hugged him. “Where is your home?”

“Are you crazy? We can’t mate right now.” Stream whispered. “Later…”

“I am crazy.” Branch whispered. “I suppose I should see our family first though.” He sighed and buried his face into his chest.

Poppy came running over and hugged into Sky. “You’re back!”

Honey squealed in delight and ran towards them. She hugged into Stream and Branch. She smiled widely. “I’m so glad you found us!”

“Branch! Sky!” King Peppy walked over and gave them each a hug. “I’m glad you’re both alright. Let’s get you settled and have a feast tonight. It brings me so much joy that you didn’t die.” He took the boys’ hands and led them around the village. He had so much to tell them and wanted to know what they learned and found during their eight-year journey.

Branch’s erection calmed down just in time. He smiled over at Stream as he was dragged away from him by Peppy. He blew him a kiss, before turning to Peppy and telling him all about his travels.

Sky waved to Creek, and then talked to Peppy when he got a chance to. He was so glad they were back home again.


	13. Cannot Get Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy turns into more love.

For the next week, when ever they got a chance, Branch and Stream snuck off to go mate. The same was true for Creek and Sky. Despite warnings from Mama Goldie, the four boys couldn’t help it. They had enjoyed themselves a lot. 

Their activities didn’t go unnoticed. Several of the flower children had noticed as well. Sassafras was jealous. He had had his eyes set on Stream, and now he was interested in Branch too. He also thought Branch was handsome. He spent a lot of his spare time sulking. Basil was jealous of them too. Sassafras and Basil spent a lot of their spare time busying themselves with extra chores. They wanted it but thought only two trolls could be together. The thought of three being together never crossed their minds.

Sassafras was the one to notice that Basil was interested in Branch and Stream. He cornered him by a rock and looked him up and down. “So, you like Branch and Stream?”

“Yeah…” Basil sighed and crossed his arms. “But they’re taken now. It’s not fair.”

“Guess there isn’t much we can do about it.” Sassafras sighed heavily and let Basil go. “I agree about the no fair.” He looked him up and down and bit his bottom lip. “Basil…erm…” He moved closer to him and hugged him. “We could always get together instead. I’ve always cared deeply for you.”

Basil smiled and blushed. “I’ve cared a lot about you too Sassy.” He rested his head on Sassafras’ chest. He was glad someone cared for him. He had always been quietly self-conscious about his blindness. He only vaguely remembered when he could see.

Sassafras had Basil look up and gave him a kiss. He gasped when Basil returned it eagerly. He held him close and kept the lip lock. He liked this a lot.

“What are you two doing?” Branch had happened to be passing and saw the two of them making out.

Stream walked over and laughed. “I think we’ve started a trend.”

Basil murmured that he found his mate. He ran his hand along Sassafras’ hips and groaned as his member swelled up.

“We’re kissing.” Sassafras smiled at them and held Basil close. His own erection throbbed next to Basil’s member.

“Oh…that’s nice.” Branch could see their erections. He rubbed himself as his own member swelled up. He nudged Stream, Basil, and Sassafras into a bush. “Stream, would you be alright if we add them to our family?”

“I’m absolutely alright with that, so long as they are.” Stream stood behind Branch and held him. He was erect too and wanted Branch badly.

Basil smirked and leaned towards Branch. He started kissing him next. He whimpered, feeling Branch’s tongue enter his mouth. He wasn’t going to turn them down at all.

Sassafras began to shake with excitement. He had no reason to be jealous at all. Stream and Branch had felt the same way. He nodded to Branch and Stream. “I’d love to join you two.” He kissed Stream and got behind him. He rubbed his inner thigh and groaned with want.

Branch groaned and pulled Basil close. He pushed his length into him and began to thrust eagerly. He knew they had to move fast if they were going to mate outside. Mama Goldie was attentive and would likely break them apart before they did much. A demonic grin spread on his face. He loved being naughty. He had enjoyed the butt whooping a little too much.

Stream groaned and pushed into Branch. He began thrusting from behind. He moaned in pleasure.

Basil moaned from all the sensations he just felt. He grasped onto Branch and whimpered with joy. “That feels so good!” He shouted loudly. He had no concept of volume.

Sassafras whimpered and pushed his own length into Stream. He bucked his hips in rhythm with them. He moaned in pleasure.

For the next three hours, everyone avoided the bush. All four boys took turns with each other, and were all covered in semen, sweat, and other fluids. The fun wasn’t interrupted by Mama Goldie, much to their surprise.

Mama Goldie hadn’t come to separate them, because she had been busy herself. She had given birth to two little ones while they had been busy in the bush. She had a light pink glitter boy with light green hair. She named him Alexandrite. She also had a girl whom was blue glitter with dark blue hair. She was named Sapphire. With her babies born and fed, she came outside and went to look for Shimmer. She had had her twins quicker than she anticipated. She had been unable to call him before their arrivals. She found him and showed them off.

“They’re precious.” Shimmer kissed her and admired their babies.

A scream had them running towards their home to hide. Shimmer picked Mama Goldie up and ran home. He got her inside and ushered their older children inside.

A beige colored tokami, which was a large cat like creature, came strolling into the area. She mewed and sniffed the air. Everyone scattered and hide from her, thinking she was going to eat them.

“Oh no…” Branch came out and smiled softly. “There you are! You naughty, naughty girl! I’ve been worried about you! Where have you been?!”

The large tokami came over to Branch and licked him with her rough tongue. She purred and nuzzled him happily.

“What is that?!” Peppy came rushing over. He looked alarmed. “It’s huge.”

“According to the fairies of the east, they’re called the tokami. They’re predators, that will eat smaller creatures like us, but I found this one when she was a kitten. She had a broken leg. I nursed her back to health. She has followed me since then. I call her Lily, because I miss mama Lily.” Branch looked down, knowing that might strike a nerve with Peppy. Everyone missed Lily.

Lily purred and pawed at Peppy playfully.

Peppy smiled at Branch and put his hand on Branch’s back. “I’m sure Lily wouldn’t mind that. She’s a beautiful tokami, not that I have ever seen one before.” He put his hand on Lily. “Her fur is warm and soft.” He already had ideas of using any fur that came off as bedding.

Branch relaxed and smiled. “She’s very soft. I love taking naps with her.”

Sky came over and smiled. “Where have you been Lily? You smell like fish and bugs.” He hugged into her leg and smiled.

Everyone began to relax and came over to investigate.

Lily purred and sniffed them over. She already planned on protecting all these trolls. She loved her daddy Branch.

Peppy watched the young tokami and smiled. He had a feeling having a large predator like her around might be very beneficial. Feather and Flight were getting older, and although Feather had had babies, only one had stuck around, and she was still a chick herself. He was worried that they wouldn’t have protection soon. This gave him a lot of relief.


	14. The Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch paints a painting about the fairies and goes out to collect herbs.

“Is the paper done yet?” Branch had been waiting impatiently for Sky to make paper. It was a slow process. They had been living with their family for a few weeks now, and Branch wanted to paint, to show Peppy the main area that they had lived at for the last eight years. Words just weren’t enough.

“It’s almost done. It just needs to dry. I take it you’re done making paint and brushes?” Sky had sheets of paper all laid out to dry. He had been showing Peppy tools, skills, and weapons that he had been taught and learned how to make. The fairies had shown them a lot of tricks. His favorite was the bow and arrows. They were great for hunting. Branch preferred the knife and sword.

“Yeah, the paint and brushes are ready.” Branch walked over to the paper that was near the door. He tested it and smirked when he noticed it was dry. He grabbed it and hurried out the door. He went straight home with it.

“Impatient!” Sky grumbled as he carved a wooden toy for Rose.

Branch soon got home and sat down with the large sheet of paper. He gathered his paint brushes, and paint. He had a wide range of paint. Mostly black, white, yellow, red, and blue. He also had a few different shades of gray. The fairies had taught him how to mix paints for colors, and how to make paintings. He made dark blues, light yellows, light blues, turquoises, grays, pinks, and dark reds. Once he had the colors, he felt he needed, he began to paint. He made a large tree, that glowed with light blues and turquoise. A fire glowed nearby, that had specks of different colors. They all had wings and emitted a glow around the darkness of the night sky in the painting. He painted mountains that were near the large tree, and a river the flowed near it. There was an abundance of plants, funguses and animals too. The plants were full of fruit and vegetables. He remembered that he never went hungry. There was plenty of food for everyone. Once he was done with his painting, he left it to dry. He headed outside and stretched out. He was hungry. He began walking towards a nearby salmonberry bush. He picked several and tucked them into his hair. He picked two more and headed towards a trail to go for a walk. He wanted to see if he could find some herbs and wanted to stretch his legs.

A few hours later, he returned with herbs sticking out of his hair, and with a bundle of herbs in his arms. He headed towards Mama Goldie’s home with them. He planned to let some of them dry for later use, and some were going to be made into medicines and potions. He had already shown Mama Goldie some tricks, which delighted her so much. He got to her home and knocked on the door.

Mama Goldie answered the door. She had tears in her eyes. “Shimmer isn’t well. Can you please go get Selene or Serenity? He said he got stung by a bug.”

Branch nodded and handed her the herbs. He rushed towards Selene’s home since it was the closest. He opened the door and shouted that Shimmer needed her at his home. He hurried back. He pulled out a ceramic vial that was plugged with bee wax out of his hair. He cleared the bee wax and went inside. He sat Shimmer up and tried to give him the potion.

Shimmer couldn’t swallow. The bug that had stung him was toxic and was killing him quickly. The potion poured out of his mouth and ran down his cheek.

Selene was right behind Branch. She began to heal Shimmer. She looked worried.

Mama Goldie held Shimmer and swallowed hard. She was terrified that she would lose him. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Branch looked for the sting. He found it and smeared the contents of the potion on the sting sight, and then propped him up. He opened Shimmer’s mouth and checked for breathing. He frowned, noticing he wasn’t breathing. He pulled Shimmer’s tongue out, but that didn’t help. He breathed into Shimmer’s mouth and teared up. He had never experienced someone this sick, since Lily. He feared that they would lose Shimmer. He wished the fairies were here. They would be able to help him.

Shimmer was too sick from the toxic venom. He died in Mama Goldie’s arms.

Selene began to cry. She pulled Branch into a hug. She faded gray in grief.

Mama Goldie held Shimmer close and began to sob inconsolably. She faded gray. She was heartbroken.

Branch looked upset. He had tried his best with what he knew. He hugged Selene, and then turned to Mama Goldie and held her. He faded gray. “I should have given him the potion first. I’m so sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault Branch. Thank you for trying.” Mama Goldie rubbed tears from her face. “He needs to be buried.” She was shaking.

Selene got up and hugged Mama Goldie. “I’m so sorry. He’ll rest with Peace.”

“I’ll take care of him.” Branch picked up Shimmer and headed outside. He headed towards the blackberry bush. He sat him down and began moving the dirt next to the blackberry bush. He recalled that Shimmer loved blackberries.

Mama Goldie followed him out and sniffled. She held hands with Selene and began to sing. “You were my life and love, my rock, my home. You held my heart so close. I love you with all my heart and wish you didn’t have to go.”

Several trolls gathered by them and went gray. They took turns hugging Mama Goldie and sang the short melody. They were all sad for the sudden death of Shimmer.

King Peppy walked over to Mama Goldie and held her. He knew how much this hurt. He was going to make sure her and her children were taken care of. “I’m here for you Goldie…”


	15. Poppy Gets In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Princess Poppy gets involved in events that could change her future.

A few weeks had passed since Shimmer had died from an insect sting. Fourteen-year-old Princess Poppy was on her way home from collecting oysters and clams. She was riding Lily. Branch had let her borrow her, to make collecting the large shellfish easier. As she passed a bush, she heard moans. She got off Lily and asked her to go home. She watched the young tokami disappear from her sight, before she listened for the moans. The moans had disappeared. She looked around and listened closely. Someone was out here. “Who is out here hiding to mate?” She gasped when she saw Sky come out of the bush. She blushed, seeing he had an erection. “Branch? What are you doing out here?”

“I know we look alike, but no I’m not Branch.” Sky laughed. “Go home Poppy, and don’t tell Mama Goldie that we’re out here please?”

Creek watched from the bush. He masturbated while he waited for his mate to return.

“Oh, Sky, I’m sorry.” Poppy giggled and looked down at his member. “You’re mating with Creek?” She had a huge crush on Creek. Sky was also handsome to her.

“Yes I am.” Sky nudged her towards the village. He really didn’t want to face Mama Goldie’s wrath. Poppy was pretty, but she was also younger than he was. He was already playing with fire as it was.

“What’s it like?” Poppy bit her bottom lip and rubbed herself. She felt wet between the legs. She liked what she saw, and her hormones were bothering her. She was very interested in mating, and her body was craving it.

“Poppy, I can’t explain this to you. We will be in deep trouble if things to go too far. You’re pretty, but we have to wait.” Sky’s cheeks were flushed. Poppy was interested, and he could see it. She was attractive and smelled good. He was interested in her too.

Creek came out of the bush and looked between them. “Poppy, Mama Goldie would kill us if things go too far. Go ask her about mating? If Sky does, things might go too far.”

Poppy looked down and nodded. “Alright…” She sighed softly. “I don’t want you two in trouble.” She was jealous. She began to walk away. She stopped at a nearby bush and began to masturbate in there. She was sexually frustrated and needed to fix it.

Sky watched her retreat. He turned to Creek and smiled. “Where were we?”

Creek bit his bottom lip. He knelt and took Sky’s member into his mouth. He began suckling on him gently.

Sky let out a loud moan. He held Creek’s hair and whimpered with pleasure. “That feels so good Creek…”

Creek ran his tongue along Sky’s tip and wriggled the tip of his tongue there. He groaned, when Sky released some precum. He bobbed his head up and down. His own member throbbed between his legs.

Poppy came back out of the bush and moved closer. Her own curiosity urging her closer. She rubbed herself. She wanted to know what that was like.

Sky didn’t last long. His semen filled Creek’s mouth. He groaned in pleasure. He glanced up, seeing that Poppy had made her way back over.

Creek licked his lips and followed Sky’s gaze. He smiled softly. “Poppy…” He got up and went to hug her. “You’re not going to go home until we talk, will you?”

Poppy shook her head and smiled at him. She was stubborn and very curious.

Sky sighed and grabbed Creek from behind. “We could just show her.” He pushed his length into him and began to buck his hips eagerly.

“Sky…” Creek moaned and moved his hips with Sky’s hips. He backed into him and shivered in delight. “That feels so good…”

Poppy groaned and fingered herself. She moved closer and had Creek look up. “I want to be with you two.”

Sky smiled at her and kept bucking his hips. “She wants to be in our family Creek. What are you going to do about that?”

“This…” Creek pulled her under him and kissed her along her neck and chest. He fingered her gently. He was just as eager.

Poppy let out a loud moan. She whimpered and pulled him in for a kiss. “Creek, that feels so good!”

Sky smiled and held Creek close. He held his hips as he thrusted into him.

Creek groaned and pushed his length into Poppy. He began thrusting his hips. He immediately realized it was different, but it still felt very good. He bucked his hips into her in rhythm with Sky.

The three of them mated with each other for two hours, until King Peppy found them. He had gone to look for Poppy. He had been worried when Lily returned without her. He pulled the boys off Poppy, and then grabbed her arm. He headed home with her. “You three know better! Come with me! I’m going to assure you’re punished!” He was livid.

Poppy frowned and looked down. Creek and Sky had been right. They were going to get in trouble, and now they were going to pay for her stubbornness. “This is my fault dad. I pushed them.”

“We lost control Poppy. We’re in just as much trouble as you are.” Sky followed his king. He hoped King Peppy didn’t kill them.

Creek was quiet as he followed his mates and adoptive father. 

King Peppy stopped and let Poppy go. Tears filled his eyes and ran down your cheeks. “Poppy, when you were two years old, your mother died in childbirth. I don’t want to see it happen to you too.” He turned to her and hugged her to him. He began to cry. He hoped she wasn’t pregnant from this. He couldn’t lose her, like he had lost his Lily.

Poppy frowned and hugged her father. “I’m sorry dad. I didn’t know how mom died.” King Peppy never talked about it, so she was clueless. An overwhelming feeling of guilt filled her. She sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I can’t imagine…”

“I…I remember her being very sick.” Memories of that horrible day began to come back to Creek. He burst into tears and cried into his hands. “I’ll take care of her. I’ll try so hard. I’m so sorry…”

“King Peppy? Please talk to Branch. He might be able to help Poppy. Branch talked to the fairies about Lily. He’ll know how to help if Poppy runs into the same problem.” Sky looked guilty.

“I’ll talk to him. For now, you’re all grounded from each other. You’re not to see her. Get out of my sight.” King Peppy gave them both a stern look. He wasn’t in the mood to put up with them further.

Creek and Sky left, before the punishment became harsher. They were both worried about Poppy. They hoped they hadn’t made a fatal mistake.


	16. One Sick Basil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil comes down with a stomach bug and has everyone worried.

The next morning Branch, Stream, Sassafras, and Basil were on their way over to King Peppy’s home. Branch had the painting. He felt it was time to discuss the area that the fairies lived in. He was hoping to convince his adoptive father and king to go to the home that he had known for a long time. He knew he had family there that were likely worried about him and Sky. He didn’t want them to think they died. He also needed to get back to get medicine for his headaches. He had been having migraines since he hit puberty. He hadn’t found the herbs in this area that he needed to help him. Once at King Peppy’s door, he knocked on the door.

Poppy answered the door. She had a guilty look on her face. “I can’t go out today. I’m grounded.”

“She was out yesterday afternoon with Creek and Sky. She’s not to go outside until further notice. I’m not happy with her.” King Peppy came up to the door. He looked livid.

Branch frowned and looked between them. The look Poppy had told him that she had been naughty. He hoped Creek and Sky took responsibility if she had ended up pregnant. “I actually came to show you the place that I lived at with Sky. If right now is a bad time, I can go?”

“Come on in.” King Peppy let the four young males inside. He nudged Poppy to her bed and turned to Branch. “What is it that you wish to show me?”

Poppy went to her bed and laid down. She sulked and closed her eyes. She wasn’t happy that she was grounded.

Branch sat the painting on the floor and smiled at him. “This is the Fairy tree. It has a river that flows right beside it, a spring near the mountains, and hundreds of fairies that helped Sky and I through our ninth year to our sixteenth year. Sky and I were doing out last explore before adulthood, when we found you all here. I would love to take you all back to this home. It’s safer there, and the food is plentiful.”

“They took care of you for seven of the eight years you were gone? This is great. I’m not ready to travel yet though. The food is great here too, and Mama Goldie lost Shimmer less then a month ago. I’m not going to make her move from the place he was buried. Not yet. Perhaps in another two months?” Peppy smiled at him.

“That’s fair.” Branch smiled at him and pointed at the base of the tree. “Thousands of fairies and trolls can live here. It’s much larger than it looks. Their technology is far more advanced compared to ours. They have taught us a lot. Almost everything I have shown you since arriving was because of them.”

“Sky mentioned that you know how to help a mother whom is in distress during labor. Would you be able to save a mother whom has a baby stuck inside her?” King Peppy looked worried but was hopeful. If no one had to suffer like Lily had again, he would be extremely grateful. Lily’s death still plagued his dreams.

“They taught me surgery, so yes, I would be able to free a stuck trolling from the pod.” Branch smiled softly. He had a feeling he knew why he asked. He pulled King Peppy in for a hug. “I won’t let anyone else die like Lily had. I was very sick that day, but I do remember being awake at times, and seeing the struggle all of you went through.” He was only four when that happened, but he recalled it. It engrained in his memory that deeply.

“Thank you, Branch. That makes me feel so much better.” King Peppy hugged him back, and then looked at Poppy. “You’re still grounded though.”

Poppy nodded and looked down. “I’m sorry for not listening.” She rolled over so they couldn’t see that she was upset.

Basil suddenly hurried outside and began to get sick next to a bush. He had been unusually quiet, because he felt very sick. He held his belly as he lost the contents of his stomach.

Sassafras, Stream, and Branch followed him outside.

Sassafras rubbed Basil’s back as he got sick. “Sounds like you’re coming down with something yucky.”

Stream looked worried. “We should head home. You need rest.”

Branch frowned with worry. “I’ll be right back.” He went to get mint and ginger. He wanted Basil to feel better.

Mama Goldie came rushing over. “That’s a lot of puke. You must have just eaten.” She looked worried. “Let’s get you home and laid down.” She was extra jumpy lately. She had lost Shimmer only a few weeks earlier. She didn’t want anything to happen to her precious young Basil either. She had promised him years ago that she would take good care of him because of his blindness. She waited until he was done, and then helped him towards his little home. She got him inside and had him lay down. “I’ll go get you some water.” She left to get water.

“Do I still get to eat the clam chowder tonight?” Basil was worried about dinner, even though he had just puked.

“You’re hungry after that?” Stream looked confused. He laid down with Basil and spooned him. He was worried about his mate.

“Let your stomach settle, and then we can worry about dinner.” Sassafras laid down on the other side of Basil and held him.

Branch found his mates at his home. He began making a fire so he could warm up some water for mint and ginger tea. He had no idea why Basil just got so sick. He hoped he would be OK.

Mama Goldie returned with water. She watched with worry. Once the tea was ready, she helped sit Basil up and helped him drink the tea from a ceramic cup. Once he was done, she sat the cup aside. “I’ll bring you boys bowls of soup when it’s done. Make sure he rests.” She headed out the door. She was worried.

And rest they did. They didn’t want anything to happen to Basil. They were protective.


	17. A Shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Goldie realizes that females are not the only ones that can have babies.

A month and a half later, Branch was on his way to check on Lily. She had given birth to three kittens a couple of weeks earlier. It was a pleasant surprise. He planned to give one to Sky, one to Peppy, and one to Mama Goldie. He approached the young mother Tokami. He had a fish with him. He gave it to her and watched her eat. He smiled and checked out her babies. “They’re beautiful Lily.” He smiled as he checked them out. One was pure white, another was brown, and one was beige like his mama. “Their eyes are open. So cute.” He stroked each one and chuckled when one of them hissed at him. “So feisty.”

Lily purred and licked the kitten that hissed, and then nuzzled against Branch. She wanted her babies to know he was safe. She was a good mama.

“Keep up the good work Lily. I’m so proud of you.” Branch reached up and scratched her chin gently. He laughed when she licked him. “Your tongue is so rough. I’ll see you later.” He headed home. He put his hand on his belly. It was becoming enlarged, and he thought he might be getting fat from all the clam chowder and stuffed oysters. He smiled when he saw Mama Goldie. She had her colors back. He walked over and hugged her. “Your color is back.”

Mama Goldie smiled and hugged him back. “Yeah, I’ve got to stay strong for my babies.” She felt movement in Branch’s belly. She put her hand on his belly and gave him a look of confusion. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re pregnant.” She felt his belly and looked up at him with wide eyes. “I feel movement in your belly. You are pregnant.” She looked shocked.

A look of shock spread on Branch’s face. “I thought only females could give birth?” He put his hand where he felt a wriggle. He thought he was just gassy lately. He had had a big appetite.

“I’m not sure why you’re pregnant, but that’s the movement of growing trollings.” Mama Goldie frowned and teared up. “Oh Branch, you are way too young to be a father.” She was worried about him.

“It’s going to be alright Mama. I’m sorry for scaring you.” Branch rubbed her back soothingly. He thought for a moment and gasped. “I think Stream, Basil, and Sassafras might be pregnant. They have gained weight too.”

“Let’s go check them out.” Mama Goldie frowned. “Creek and Sky too, since they have mated.” She headed for Branch’s home first. She looked very worried.

Branch followed her and let her into his home. He smiled when Stream sat up. “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re what?” Stream widened his eyes. He was shocked.

“Let’s check you boys out.” Mama Goldie checked Stream first. “You are pregnant too.” She checked Basil next and smiled softly. “I know why you were sick now Basil. You have babies inside of you. A couple of my pregnancies made me sick too.” She checked Sassafras and sighed. “All four of you are pregnant. You’re going to be so busy.”

Basil smiled and rubbed his belly. “I get to be a daddy? This is good news! I thought we weren’t going to have kids.”

The news was shocking for Sassafras. He put his hand on his head. It was a lot to take in. “Wow…”

“We will be very busy, but the little ones will be worth it.” Branch smiled. He was hoping they would figure out how to have kids, without having to ask a female for help.

Stream got up and hugged Branch. He smiled and kissed him. “We get to have a family.”

“You four take care. I’m going to go check on Creek and Sky.” Mama Goldie headed out of the door.

“Thank you, Mama Goldie. See you later.” Basil sat by Sassafras and snuggled into him. He had a huge grin on his face.

Mama Goldie went straight to Creek and Sky’s home. She found King Peppy there. She smiled softly and quietly checked Sky’s belly. She found he was pregnant too. She then checked Creek.

“I think Poppy is pregnant Mama. We need to think of a punishment for these boys. She hasn’t been able to keep anything down today.” King Peppy was shaking with anger.

Sky startled when Mama checked his belly. He was shaking with fear.

Creek hung his head and sniffled. He barely moved when he felt Mama’s hand on his belly.

“Can’t be anything too harsh. They’re both pregnant.” Mama Goldie sighed and shook her finger at them. “You boys were told to keep you members behaved.” She wasn’t sure if she should be happy or upset.

“They’re males. They can’t be pregnant. Can they?” King Peppy looked so confused. He sighed and crossed his arms. “You two are grounded from her, forever as far as I’m concerned. You’re not to see her or do anything with her! I’m tempted to kick you out forever!”

“How are we going to take care of her and her babies if we can’t help her?” Sky burst into tears. He was scared. It didn’t register that he was pregnant. “I don’t want to leave her.”

“I’m so sorry King Peppy.” Creek put his hand on his belly. He was feeling nauseous from the anxiety and hormones. He turned to the corner and heaved up his breakfast.

“You heard him. Stay away from her.” Mama Goldie took King Peppy’s hand. “Let’s go King Peppy. They know they did a bad thing. Let them pout in peace. I don’t think kicking them out will be a good idea.”

“I mean it. Stay away from her!” King Peppy left with Mama Goldie. He began to sob as he headed home. He was terrified that Poppy would die in childbirth. He only had his three girls, and that was it. He didn’t want to lose any of them. “What am I going to do?! I think they should be kicked out!”

“Relax Peppy. Poppy is a strong trolling. If anyone can get through this, she will. Sky and Creek are young and pregnant. Kicking them out could kill them.” Mama Goldie held him and ran her hand through his magenta colored hair. She knew he was scared and knew why this had him so shaken. “Branch knows how to help her. She’s going to be just fine.”

“Fine, they can stay…” King Peppy slowly relaxed and held her. “Thank you for the reassurance.” He knew Branch knew how to help her, but he couldn’t help but worry.


	18. A New Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls begin their journey towards Fairy Tree.

A month later, everyone was gathered and ready to go towards the area that Branch talked about. Branch would be leading the way. It was going to take longer then he wanted, because of the tokami babies, and because there were seven pregnant teenagers, but they would get there eventually. He wanted to get there as fast as possible. He had long run out of his medicine and was having headaches again. He wanted to fix it, so he could function without pain.

The pace was slow. Lily’s kittens were just shy of seven weeks old. They were more interested in playing, then keeping up with everyone.

Creek walked with Sky. He had his hand on his belly. He had been quiet. He wanted to help Poppy and take care of her, but he feared he would be banished. He didn’t want anything to happen to Sky or their babies.

Sky held hands with Creek and looked around. He hoped he could at least see Poppy, but King Peppy was doing a good job of hiding her.

King Peppy was near the front with his daughters. He looked around for danger. He wanted his colony safe.

Mama Goldie wasn’t far behind him, with her children. She was quietly nursing Sapphire.

Princess Poppy walked with her sisters. She glanced back at Creek and Sky. She could see that they were sad. She wanted to fix it, but her father was strict about keeping her separated from them. 

“Stop looking at them Poppy. You’ll get in trouble.” Honey whispered to her.

“I’m worried about them Honey. Look how sad they are.” Poppy frowned and teared up.

“Don’t do it Poppy.” Honey took her hand and held it. “They’ll be alright.”

Poppy nodded and sniffled. She rubbed her face of tears and straightened up when King Peppy looked up at her.

King Peppy sighed and walked beside her. “Chin up sweetheart. We’re going to a great new home. It’s going to be alright.”

Poppy nodded slowly and swallowed hard. She stifled a sob and began to cry.

“What’s wrong?” King Peppy had everyone stop and hugged her gently.

“I’ll be in trouble if I tell you what’s wrong.” Poppy didn’t hug back. She looked away from him. She was struggling with being separated. Especially knowing that Creek and Sky were sad and pregnant.

“Is it about Sky and Creek?” King Peppy sighed and wiped her tears away.

Poppy didn’t answer that. She didn’t dare. She just hung her head and sniffled.

King Peppy sighed and held her. “Please cheer up Poppy. I hate seeing you like this.”

“I can’t…” Poppy sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “Just leave me alone.” She broke their hug and moved over to Mama Goldie. She stood by her and sniffled.

King Peppy winced and sighed. He had a feeling he knew why she was struggling, but he had to make it clear that he wasn’t going to allow teen pregnancy. Lily’s death scared him, and teenagers were still growing. He had a feeling it was more dangerous for them. He wanted them all safe. He motioned for them to keep going. “Let’s keep moving.”

Mama Goldie took Poppy’s hand. “You miss them.”

Poppy nodded and sniffled. “Even before we mated, I use to hang out with Creek all the time, and then Sky when he came back. I miss them a lot.”

“I’m sorry. Your dad is very scared. He watched your mother die. It was a slow and painful death. He’s trying to make it clear that this can’t happen again. It was very hard to watch Lily die.” Mama Goldie walked with the young princess.

“I know he’s scared, but this isn’t going to take back the fact that I’m pregnant.” Poppy sniffled and rubbed her nose.

“Give him some time. He’s still processing all this. Creek and Sky aren’t going anywhere. I’ve assured that. It’ll be alright.” Mama Goldie rubbed Poppy’s back soothingly. She knew it was hard to be away from a mate. She missed Shimmer a lot, and unlike Poppy, she wasn’t going to get him back with time. She knew this was a far gentler punishment then Poppy likely felt it was.

Later that night, once everyone was settled for the night, Sky and Creek sat down to eat. They ate together and leaned on each other for comfort and support.

Poppy boldly made her way over to them. She sat down nearby. She began to eat quietly. She couldn’t touch them, but she was going to at least try to eat with them. A move that Mama Goldie had suggested.

Mama Goldie told Poppy to only eat with them, but not to get too close. She sat by King Peppy and leaned into him. She thought she would keep him distracted for the evening. She nibbled on her dinner.

King Peppy felt her leaning on him. He turned to her and hugged her.

Mama Goldie smiled and put her ear against his chest. “I love you Peppy…”

“I love you too Goldie.” King Peppy finished his last bite of food, and then held her close. “We haven’t mated in a long time.”

“You haven’t been interested in a long time.” It had been over twelve years since he had mentioned mating. Mama Goldie wasn’t going to turn down mating at all. She had missed it since Shimmer passed away.

King Peppy fed her the last bit of dinner, and then pulled her in for a kiss.

Mama Goldie purred and kissed him back. She let it go and removed her twins from her hair. She gave them to Serenity, and then snuggled right back up with King Peppy.

Serenity happily took the twins. She moved away to give Peppy and Goldie alone time. She walked over to Poppy and told her now would be a good time to snuggle with Creek and Sky.

Poppy looked over at her father and smiled. She got up and moved over to Creek and Sky. She snuggled up to them and closed her eyes.

Creek hesitated but let her. He held her and smiled.

Sky rested his head on Poppy’s chest and smiled. He was so glad that he got a chance to snuggle with his young mate.

King Peppy didn’t take notice, because he had a Mama Goldie. He moved her to a bush and laid her down. He laid with her and kissed her hungrily. He began to finger her vulva gently. He hadn’t mated for some time and was eager.

Mama Goldie groaned and kissed him back. She held him and smiled. “That feels so good.”

King Peppy gently pushed his length into her and began thrusting his hips. “It feels very good…” He held her close and moaned loudly. It had been the first time in over a decade that he had aloud himself to feel and express love.

Mama Goldie moaned and arched her back. She tightened her walls and murmured that he always knew how to make her feel good.

The two of the mated well into the night, before settling down to sleep for the night. Both were feeling much better, knowing that they had someone to love and hold, after all their losses.


	19. Not All Trolls Are Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter scares the colony.

Three weeks later, the trolls passed a dark area in the forest. It seemed that not a lot of life lived there. Or so they thought. King Peppy had everyone stay close as they passed through. He was wary as he weaved the colony members through a dense series of bushes. Almost everyone was through, when a young female approached them. She walked towards them and smiled. “My name is Dahlia. You’re passing through my territory.” She pointed the opposite direction. “Get out!” She grabbed a sharpened stone out of her hair and growled. She stabbed Creek in the belly. She wasn’t showing any patience. There wasn’t much food there, and hunger had made her bitter.

Creek startled when he got stabbed. He retreated in the direction she pointed. He had his hand on his belly. He had a look of fear on his face. She hit him where his babies were growing. He was scared for his trollings.

Everyone followed Creek. They were worried about him.

Lily wasn’t happy about that unnecessary attack. She pounced on the nasty female and bit her so hard that it killed her. She spit her out and hissed at her body.

Branch looked around to make sure there were no other bitter trolls around. He had his knife ready. He wasn’t happy that his brother’s mate was attacked.

“Creek!” Poppy made her way to the front and got to him. She checked his wound and frowned when she saw he was bleeding heavily. “Selene! Serenity! Help him!” She had tears in her eyes.

Sky was shaking as he sat with Creek. He held his mate. He was scared that he might die. There was a lot of blood.

Selene came over and began to heal Creek. “Lily should carry him for right now. He has lost a lot of blood.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know she would hurt me.” Creek winced when he felt a contraction.

King Peppy came over and gave Creek some water. He poured some water over where the blood was. He looked worried. He may have been angry with Creek, but he didn’t want him to die. Once he was healed, he helped Creek onto Lily. “Poppy and Honey, stay with them and make sure he doesn’t fall off.” He motioned his colony to keep going. He didn’t want to stay there.

Poppy, Honey, and Sky joined Creek on Lily. They held him and made sure he didn’t fall off.

Creek was quiet for the next four hours as they traveled, despite being in labor. A whimper finally escaped him. “I don’t feel good.”

“I know Creek. I’m so sorry you got hurt.” Sky ran his hand through his mate’s hair.

Poppy noticed blood on Lily’s fur. She checked between Creek’s legs and gasped when she saw a foot. “We have to stop! Creek’s having his trollings!”

Honey gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

Mama Goldie hurried over and climbed on. She saw that another leg came out, followed by a body. He was having a breech baby, but she was coming out quickly because she was nearly four weeks premature. She caught her and frowned. “She’s so little.” She had never seen a trolling that small.

King Peppy approached and watched with wide eyes.

“Give her to me.” Branch got on Lily and took the baby from Mama Goldie. He held her on her belly with one arm and gave her light pats on her back. “Come on sweetheart. Cry for uncle Branch.”

Sky watched with wide eyes. The baby looked like him. He shook with worry. “Creek, I’m so sorry.” He looked at his mate and held his hand.

Creek was shaking. He had his hand on his belly. He swallowed hard and cried out as the second baby began to also come out breech. He watched Poppy catch this one. It was an identical twin to the first baby. She had a bad healed cut on her right arm near the shoulder from the stabbing. It dangled awkwardly. It was only there by skin and some muscle.

Branch got the first baby crying, much to his relief. He gave her to Mama Goldie, and then took the second twin. He worked on her and watched her arm. As bad as it looked, it wasn’t his biggest concern. He needed to get her crying first.

After lots of encouragement, the little one began to cry. 

“We will settle here for a few nights.” King Peppy ordered. “You did a good job Creek. I’m glad you got them out.” He looked concerned as he began helping other trolls set up for the night. Creek was lucky. He could have died.

Honey and Sky helped Creek off Lily. He was wobbly and weak. He laid down against a small rock and watched Mama Goldie with his first baby. “They’re so little.”

“Very little. I don’t think they were ready to come.” Mama Goldie knelt and helped the baby latch onto Creek. She noticed the baby didn’t have a good hold. She kept trying until a good latch formed. “This one is alright. She should catch up with time.”

“I think we might lose this one.” Branch sat down with the second twin. “Can someone please get Selene?” He pulled out his knife and checked the newborn’s arm.

Honey ran to get Selene. She returned with her and watched on with wide eyes.

Selene looked at the baby. “Poor girl.” She wasn’t sure what to do.

“Heal her.” Branch took his knife and cut the rest of the arm off. He winced when the poor preemie screamed in his arms. “I’m so sorry sweetheart.”

Sky flushed and took his wailing daughter from his brother. “Are you insane?!” He didn’t like that his baby was screaming.

Creek widened his eyes. “You cut her arm off!” He looked upset.

Poppy sat down and put her face into her hands. She began to cry.

Selene was also confused but healed the poor newborn.

“It wasn’t going to ever work for her. She’ll be OK without it.” Branch looked sad. He understood why they were mad, but he knew the arm was not savable.

Creek looked annoyed. He looked at his daughters and sniffled. “First one is named Junebug and the second one is Firefly.” He watched Sky as he helped the second twin latch. He was shaking and sore.

“I love their names.” Sky kissed Creek and shot glares at his brother. He didn’t understand.

Poppy shoved Branch away. “Go away!” She sniffled and gave Creek a gentle hug.

Selene finished healing Firefly and stayed with them to make sure the babies did OK. Mama Goldie stayed with them too.

Branch got up and moved back over with his mates. He was starting to wonder if he made a mistake. A soft sigh escaped him. He sat down with Basil and leaned into him lightly. He was tired. “I’m sorry Sky…” He whispered before falling asleep.


	20. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Sky have a fight over little Firefly.

Later that night, Sky made his way over to Branch and his mates. He grabbed his brother’s arm and glared at him. “Would you like to explain to me why you decided to cut my daughter’s arm off without even asking?!” He didn’t see the shape of Firefly’s arm, so he was completely unaware of just how bad it had been. He was livid.

Branch was asleep when his brother came over. He startled and got up. “Sky…” He groaned and held his head. “Give me a minute. I’ve got a bad headache.” He held his head and groaned. “What were you asking?” He winced, feeling the urge to go pee. His twins were awake and moving. It wasn’t helping.

“Come one Branch. I just asked you!” Sky dragged him away from his mates. He wanted to tear him to shreds. “You cut my daughter’s arm off! Explain yourself!”

Branch stumbled as he was dragged away. He put his hand over his member and groaned. “I know I did. She’ll be better off without it.” He moved away from his brother to go pee.

“Why would she be better off without it?! She needed both her arms!” Sky grabbed his arm and turned him around. He punched him in the shoulder, to show him how angry he was. He normally never hit Branch, unless he was very angry.

Branch hardly winced from the punch. His head hurt far worse. “It was dangling and useless Sky. She would have suffered or even died. I remember one of the fairies having one arm. She did just fine. Firefly will be OK. Now please let me go piss. I don’t want to pee on you.”

“Perhaps Selene could have fixed it!” Sky huffed and glared at his brother. “Pee when I understand. I’m angry with you!”

“Damn it, Sky, I’ve got to pee badly, and I’ve got a splitting headache. What else do you want to know?!” Branch didn’t understand why Sky needed further explanation. “Her arm wasn’t even attached by the bone. It was hardly hanging by skin and perhaps some other tissues. I didn’t think she would scream. I’m sorry!” He cringed and turned to pee away from his brother. A baby had just kicked his bladder. He couldn’t hold it any longer. “I had Selene there just in case. I wanted her to live. She’s lucky to be alive.”

Sky slowly calmed down and backed away as his brother relieved himself. “It was that bad?” He sighed and crossed his arms. “Tell us what you’re doing next time! You scared all of us…”

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Branch finished and went to sit down away from his pee. He held his head and cringed. His headache was bad. 

Sky watched him and sighed. “We really need to get you to the medicine. You can’t think when it’s this bad.” He sat down by Branch and rubbed his back gently. He glanced around. He was surprised everyone was sleeping through their argument.

“It hurts so badly Sky.” Branch closed his eyes and leaned onto his twin. A few tears escaped. He hadn’t had a migraine this bad in years.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you. You scared me.” Sky held him and ran his hand through Branch’s royal blue hair. He began to sing a soft lullaby that he remembered Lily singing to them when they were little. He recalled it would help his brother fall asleep.

“Thank you, brother. I miss mama Lily so much…” Branch slowly dozed off, snuggled up to Sky.

Sky laid down with him and cuddled. He was soon out like a light as well. The evening had been especially exhausting.

Branch was up early the next morning. He wondered over to the local stream and got a drink. His head was still splitting. He drank his fill, and then headed over to his mates. He snuggled into Stream and closed his eyes.

“Sky sounded angry last night.” Stream held his mate. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, he didn’t see Firefly’s arm.” Branch murmured. “I have a really bad headache.”

“Get some rest. It’s still early.” Stream held his mate and closed his eyes. He knew the headaches were rough for Branch. He wished he knew how to make them better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Sky sang. I don't own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artists.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yQpU_73Dv0


	21. A Happy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Sky finally get their colony members back to the fairy tree.

It wasn’t for another two weeks, until the trolls found the fairy tree. Branch’s painting just didn’t give it justice. This tree was huge. All the trolls looked up at the tree with mouths gapped open. They were not sure how they were going to get up there, but it looked safe and promising.

A loud squeal interrupted their thoughts. It was a middle-aged blue female fairy by the name of Mist. She came rushing over and hugged Sky and Branch. “You two had me so worried! You were gone for nine months! You said you would be back in four.” She looked at all the trolls around her and smiled. “You found your family?”

“Yes, we found our family.” Sky smiled and hugged her. “Branch needs medicine. He has gone without it for months.”

Branch hugged her back and smiled at her. “I got a bit distracted too.” He put his hand on his belly. “I’m expecting trollings.” He was having contractions, but so far excused it for a belly ache. He knew nerves often got his belly aching.

“My name is Pepper. I’m king of the trolls. You can call me Peppy. My wife was the one that found these young boys when they were flower children.” King Peppy smiled at Mist.

Mist fussed over Branch’s belly and smiled at Sky. She rubbed his belly too. She was excited. She turned to King Peppy. “Peppy! I heard so much about you. I’m Mist. I took care of these two boys when they wondered into this area. I’ll be right back. I’ll go get some medicine for Branch.” She flew off to fetch Branch some medicine.

Several fairies began to surround the large group of trolls. Whispers were coming from all directions as they admired all the colors and sizes.

Creek was tense. His babies were two weeks old, and he was protective. He glared at a fairy when she got too close. He tucked his newborns into his hair. He didn’t want anything to happen to his daughters. Especially since Firefly had been hurt.

“It’s alright Creek.” Sky walked over to him and hugged him. “They’re safe here.”

Basil let out a squeal when one touched him. He hid under Lily and hugged into her leg. “Who touched me?! Go away!” He didn’t like that he didn’t know what was going on around him. He knew Lily would protect him.

Fairies were fussing over the tokami cubs too. They were now twelve weeks old and very playful.

Mist returned with medicine. She gave it to Branch and gave him a ceramic glass of spring water. “You look like you could have those babies at any time. I’m glad your made it here.”

A young twenty-one-year-old yellow fairy flew down to them. All the fairies got quiet and bowed in respect. “I’m Queen Bee. I lead the fairies here. I would love to know more about you.”

King Peppy and Queen Bee talked while everyone settled down for the night.

Branch settled down by Lily and her cubs. He leaned on her and groaned. His contractions really hurt.

“Are you alright Branch?” Stream sat beside him and put his hand on Branch’s belly.

Basil came over and snuggled up to Branch. He felt the need to be protective but was quiet. He wasn’t sure what to make with all these new creatures. He was wary.

Sassafras came over with a slice of fish. “The food is great here. Have you tried it?” He licked his lips and frowned when he realized that Branch was in pain.

“I think my trollings are coming.” Branch shifted and put his hand down. He pulled back and saw that his hand was covered with blood and fluids. “I’m giving life.” He breathed hard and leaned into Basil.

Stream looked nervous. “Mama Goldie?!” He called her, and then hurried to get clean water.

Mama Goldie came over and smiled when she saw he was getting ready to give birth. “We got here just in time, didn’t we Branch?” After all his reassurances, she felt more comfortable with these teenagers giving birth at their new home.

Basil held Branch and rubbed his belly gently. “Be nice to him babies.” He gently touched and found that the first baby’s head was emerging. He got excited and shifted so he could catch the baby.

Sassafras watched on with a smile. He took Branch’s hand and held it. “You’re so brave Branch.”

Branch whimpered and pushed. He looked down when Basil caught his firstborn son. “He’s so pretty.” He smiled when Basil gave him to him. “Hello son.” He rubbed his back and checked him over.

The little one cried in his daddy’s arms. He was periwinkle with royal blue hair.

Stream came back with water. He watched as Mama Goldie cleaned up their son. “He’s beautiful Branch.” He sat down by him and kissed him.

“One more Branch. I see the next baby coming.” Mama Goldie let them do it. It seemed the four of them had it under control.

Mist came over and gasped. “He’s having them! Bless this life!” She watched on. She was proud of young Branch.

Basil fussed over the boy and smiled. He was a proud daddy. “Hi baby…” He kissed Branch. “He’s healthy.”

Sassafras got ready to catch the next baby. He caught him and held him. “Another boy.” He smiled at his mate. “You did a great job.”

The second baby was an identical twin. He cried in Sassafras’ arms.

“I think there’s another one. I’m still in pain.” Branch recalled when this happened to Selene. He groaned and bared down.

Stream caught this one. She was lavender with royal blue and capri blue hair. She cried in his hands. “You had three Branch.” He had tears in his eyes. He was a proud daddy.

“You did a great job.” Mama Goldie helped clean the triplets. “Three little ones to love.” She helped Branch set the first two up to nurse and nursed the third for him. She was a proud mama.

Branch watched his sons nurse and smiled at his mates. “We’re going to be so busy.” He slowly relaxed and watched his babies. “Their names are Spirit, Humble, and Angel. They have blessed my life. Thank you for this precious gift.” He closed his eyes and sighed with contentment. His family was growing, and his three mates still had to have their own babies. It was going to be a busy time for all of them for the next few weeks.


	22. How To Confuse A Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky unintentionally confuses Mama Goldie.

Everyone settled down nicely to their new homes. For the next week, Branch adjusted to fatherhood like a champ. He set up a good routine with his triplets and was happy that Leaf was over helping him out. He missed being this close to her. As morning rose, he tucked his babies into his hair and went to check on Sky. He figured that his identical twin would have his babies at any time, since he had had his own. He approached Sky’s new home and peeked in. “How’s it going in here?”

Leaf had followed him and smiled at Sky. “You look like you’re in pain.”

“You must have known I wanted you two. Your timing is perfect. The babies are coming.” Sky was leaning on the wall. When a contraction came, he screamed in pain. He had a non-existent pain tolerance. Once it eased, he looked at his brother. “Creek went to get Mama Goldie.” He breathed hard. “How did you do this without screaming?!”

“Good timing indeed. Don’t forget to breathe. I managed because I didn’t want to freak the kids out.” Branch rubbed his brother’s back soothingly. He knew how much this hurt.

“I’ll go get water.” Leaf smiled and went to get moss and water to clean the babies with.

Mama Goldie came in and helped Sky lay down. She saw that the baby was crowning. She got ready to catch.

Creek came in and watched with wide eyes. He had tried to get King Peppy to let Poppy come over, but King Peppy wasn’t allowing her over today. He was disappointed. He took Sky’s hand and held it.

Sky screamed again in pain. He bared down and pushed his son out. He reached down and took him. He was lavender with royal blue and green two-toned hair. He held his son as he cried. “Hi son…”

Leaf came back just in time to see her nephew come out. She gave Mama Goldie a piece of moss and helped her clean the little one. “He’s so cute.”

“Looks a lot like Creek.” Branch watched on with a smile.

Creek watched his son and caressed his cheek. “You’re so cute.”

Mama Goldie waited for the second baby. All pregnancies have resulted in multiples so far, so she was confused when a second baby didn’t arrive. “Sky give a push. I think your twin is stuck.”

“I don’t feel the need, but OK.” Sky bared down and groaned from being sore and tired. He had only had the one baby. There was no twin.

Branch looked confused. “Is he alright?”

Leaf suddenly looked upset. She didn’t want her brother to die like Lily had. She cringed and looked away. She clenched her fists. She was mad at Sky and Creek. They should have waited.

Creek frowned and watched on with worry.

Mama Goldie took her hand and reached up into Sky’s pod. She felt around for a baby but didn’t find one. She pulled out her hand and looked up at Sky. “You only had one.” She was so confused.

Sky screamed in agony when she did that. He glared at her when she pulled back out. “I’m sore down there! Was that necessary?!” He whimpered and teared up. 

Branch and Creek both cringed. They knew how much it hurt down there after the babies were born.

Leaf looked at Sky and sighed in relief. “Thank god it’s not a stuck baby. You’d be in more pain.” She wiped a tear away. He had scared her.

“Sorry about that Sky. I wanted to make sure you didn’t need surgery.” Mama Goldie cleaned her hand up and checked the baby. She helped him latch on and watched him nurse. “You did a good job.”

Sky slowly calmed down and watched his son nurse. “I think I’ll call him Cascade.” He closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired after all that.

“You did a good job Sky.” Branch sat down by his brother and admired his nephew. He knew he had more children coming, and he was wondering if his mates might provide him with a singleton like Sky had. None of them had been aware of the possibility, until this point. It was fascinating.

Branch’s thoughts were interrupted when Sassafras poked his head in. “Branch, Stream is having his trollings.” He hurried back to their home.

Mama Goldie got up and hurried after him.

Branch got up and followed Mama Goldie and Sassafras. “He didn’t say anything to me when I left.”

“They’ll share birthdays.” Leaf smiled and followed his brother. “Take care Sky.” She waved to him as she left.

Sassafras got back and sat by Stream. He smiled and took his mate’s hand. “Deep breaths.”

Branch, Leaf, and Mama Goldie followed him in. They all sat and watched Stream breathe.

Basil was snuggled up to Stream. His eyes were wide. He was in labor too but hadn’t said a word.

Stream was cuddled up with Basil and breathing hard. He whimpered during a contraction.

Sassafras smiled and kissed his hand. “I think Basil might be in labor too. He’s acting stranger than usual.”

“I’m not strange!” Basil hair whapped him and then put his hand on his belly during another contraction.

Branch checked Basil’s rear and nodded. “Yep, he’s bleeding too. Deep breaths my loves.” He chuckled at Basil’s antics.

Mama Goldie looked at Leaf. “Get water and moss please.” She waited for the first baby to come. She knew it sometimes took time.

Leaf nodded and left to get more water and moss. She had left the water and moss with Sky and Creek.

Mist peeked in and smiled. “Are there more babies coming?” She came to check on Branch. She saw the blood and smiled. “Is there anything I can do?”

“It hurts…” Stream began to push. He reached down and grabbed his son as he was born. He held him and groaned. He was turquoise with capri blue hair. The little one cried in his arms. “Looks like Basil’s boy. I’m going to name him Chervil.” He groaned and rubbed his son’s back. He pushed for the second baby and cried out when she was born. She was lavender with green hair. “She’s cute. Her name is Lavender.”

Leaf came in and started cleaning the newborns.

Mama Goldie caught the second baby and helped Leaf clean them. She smiled when the baby girl cried.

Branch watched with a grin on his face. “So adorable.” He held Basil’s hand.

Sassafras rubbed Chervil’s back. “They’re so cute.”

Basil cringed and hollered in pain as he began to push. He put his hand down and gasped when his daughter’s head emerged. He caught her as she slid out. She was light teal with light blue and royal blue hair. He held her to his chest and breathed hard. He smiled when she began to cry. He gently felt for her gender and noticed she was a girl. “Hello little one. I’m naming you Jasmine.” He liked the herb theme.

Leaf worked on cleaning Basil’s baby next. 

Branch rubbed Jasmine’s back. “We make cute babies. Look at all these cuties.”

Mama Goldie was so glad everything was going smoothly. She caught the last baby when Basil got him out. He was emerald green with blue green and light green hair. He cried in her hands. She began cleaning him.

“Looks like everything is under control. Are you all hungry?” Mist smiled at them.

“Yes!” Basil groaned and licked his lips. “I’m starving…”

Stream blinked and laughed. “You haven’t even named your son.”

“The poor fella’s starving.” Branch chuckled and gave his mates a kiss.

“His name is Mint.” Basil closed his eyes and groaned. “I’m hungry. Food, give me food!”

“Food coming right up.” Mist headed off to get them food.

Leaf giggled and helped clean up Mint. She was so excited. She was going to wait to have kids, but this made her want one. She was going to wait until she was an adult though. She wanted to live.

Sassafras put his hand on his belly. He was the last one to still be pregnant of his mates. He wondered when they would show up. He was excited and couldn’t wait.


	23. A Friend For Biggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trollings go out to explore and find a new friend.

It had been two weeks since Sky had his son, and Princess Poppy still hadn’t been given the chance to meet his baby. She was bound and determined to spend some time with her family, so she got an idea. She was round in the belly, but she had full confidence that she would be fine with a small walk. She talked her father into letting her go for a walk with Smidge, Biggie, Satin, Chenille, Harper, and DJ Suki. The seven trollings made their way towards Creek and Sky’s home. Smidge poked her head in and smirked. “Let’s go for a walk you lazy bums.”

“We’re not lazy bums. We had babies.” Sky complained. He got up and walked over to Smidge. “Be nice or I’ll kick you out.” He peeked out the door and smiled when he saw Poppy. He looked at Creek. “Let’s go for a walk.” He shifted little Cascade in his arms and came outside. He gently gave his baby to Poppy. He had been waiting for this chance for two whole weeks. “Here you go mama. Time to bond with your son.”

Creek cocked his head and walked over to the door. He smiled and nodded. “Let’s go for a walk.” He tucked his twins into his hair and stepped outside.

Poppy held Cascade close and smiled at him. “Hello sweetheart, I’m your mama.” She looked up at Sky and smiled. “He’s precious Sky.” She snuggled him gently. “Let’s go for that walk, before my dad sees us.” She led the way with little Cascade in her arms.

Smidge walked up to Poppy and walked with her. She looked up at the newborn and smiled. “He’s so cute.” She gave Sky a smirk. She wanted a baby from Sky. He was so handsome.

“Stop giving me that look Smidge. I’m not mating with you.” Sky knew what was on her mind. She had been trying for months, and he hadn’t budged.

“Not like she’ll be able to have kids with how small she is.” Satin mused. She stuck out her tongue when Smidge glared at her.

“Yeah, she’s the size of a child. There’s no way.” Chenille squealed when Smidge whacked her in the butt. “It’s true!”

“Must we talk about childbirth? It’s a sensitive subject.” Biggie remembered the day Lily died. He feared finding anyone to love. He was twice the size of a normal troll and didn’t want to hurt anyone. He didn’t plan on having kids.

“Yeah, a subject change is in order. What are we going to try to find today? Herbs? Food?” DJ Suki looked around as they walked.

“How about a little bit of both?” Harper suggested with a smile.

“I don’t care so long as I get to spend some time with Poppy.” Creek walked with Sky and Poppy. He missed her so much and was glad they all got a chance to be together as a family.

“I agree. I‘ll be happy to just walk with Poppy.” Sky watched out for danger. He wanted Poppy, Creek, and the babies all safe.

Poppy giggled and looked up at Sky. “I feel my babies moving. Who wants to feel?”

“I do!” Creek and Sky said at the same time, before putting their hands on her round belly. Smiles spread on their faces, knowing that one or both of them shared blood with her special little ones.

Biggie watched for a few minutes, until he heard a mew. He looked around and pulled back a leaf. It was a young glitter worm. He picked the yellow, pink, and green creature up and looked at him. “Oh, my goodness, you’re so cute.” He looked into his glittery eyes. “I’m going to call you Mr. Dinkles.”

“Mew!” Mr. Dinkles looked at Biggie, and then the rest of the trolls. He was nervous, but had been separated from his mother, so he needed someone. Biggie seemed trustworthy.

Satin walked over with Chenille and smiled at the young glitter worm. “He looks a little thin. I wonder if he lost his mama.”

“Let’s get back home and get some food in his stomach.” Chenille gave Mr. Dinkles a light pat. “So cute…”

Poppy came over and looked at the young glitter worm. She nodded and led the way. “Let’s get him taken care of.”

They all began to head back. Once back, Biggie set up to feed Mr. Dinkles. He watched his new pet eat. He was glad he found him. He decided he would take care of him for the rest of his life. He was a proud pet owner. “You were hungry.”

“Poor thing.” Poppy sat down beside him and adjusted Cascade in her arms. She gasped when she saw King Peppy walking towards them. She flushed and held Cascade close. She teared up. She wasn’t done snuggling with her son.

“Poppy, you’re still grounded.” King Peppy walked over to them and tried to take Cascade from Poppy.

Sky got tense. That was his son that King Peppy was trying to take away from Poppy. “Be gentle. He’s still tiny.”

Creek frowned and looked between them. He suddenly looked upset. “Be careful King Peppy.”

Poppy didn’t let Cascade go. She hair whapped her father and growled. “Let him go! I’m holding my son!”

“You’re grounded from them. He’s not your son. He’s Creek and Sky’s son.” King Peppy looked angry. He tried to pry the baby from his daughter. He finally got the newborn from her. He gently gave him to Sky and then took Poppy’s hand. He led her home. He was pissed. “I told you not to be with them Poppy. You’re deliberately disobeying me.”

Cascade cried from being frightened. He didn’t understand why he was being jostled around.

Sky held Cascade close and soothed him. He shot a glare towards King Peppy. “Whether you like it or not she’s having our babies! Stop being a jerk!”

Creek shook his head and led Sky away. He didn’t want things to get worse.

Poppy sobbed as she was led away. “It’s not fair!” She didn’t like that her father was keeping them separated.

“I knew that would happen.” Biggie whispered. He looked sad for Poppy. She was clearly upset. He looked at his friends. “Anyone have an idea of how to change his mind?” He frowned when everyone shook their heads. He sighed and looked at his new pet. “We got to figure this out. Poor Poppy. I can’t imagine the fear she must be feeling right now. King Peppy is making her go through all this alone.”

“Until he figures out that what he is doing is hurting her, it’s not going to change. I hope with time it changes.” Harper sat down with Biggie and watched Mr. Dinkles.

“I hope he figures it out before those babies are born.” DJ Suki sighed and sat down by her twin sister.

“Give him time.” Smidge sat down with them and stretched out. 

“Yeah, time heals most wounds.” Biggie nodded and sighed. “Although some wounds leave nasty scars. I hope his scar isn’t so nasty that he won’t change his mind.” He missed Lily. They all had, but her legacy needed King Peppy to let go. It was the only way Poppy would be happy.


	24. The Heart Of A Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassafras has a rough birth.

Later that evening, as everyone began to gather for a large dinner feast, it was quite clear that Poppy was upset. She had faded gray and wasn’t up to eating. She played with her sliced fish and let out a sigh. She looked up when Sassafras came over and sat by her. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. She was glad she had friends, but it wasn’t doing it for her. The poor young mother was sad and scared.

Sassafras held Poppy and offered her a bite. “You need to eat for your babies.” He put his hand on his swollen belly during a contraction. “Bear with me though. My babies are coming today.”

“You should be resting instead of fussing over me.” Poppy sighed and took the bite. She ate it and whispered. “I miss Creek and Sky…”

Basil sat down next to them and began to eat. He could hear in Poppy’s voice that she was struggling.

Branch and Stream joined them and ate with Poppy. They were trying to show her that she was still loved, even if her heart hurt. They also wanted to stay close to Sassafras, since it was clear that he was in labor.

King Peppy watched them and sighed. He hadn’t expected Poppy to fade gray. He looked at his dinner and nibbled on it. He wasn’t very hungry either. Stress was causing him to lose his appetite too.

Mama Goldie sat down beside King Peppy. She didn’t have food. She was feeling nauseous. She didn’t want to puke it up. She leaned into him and whispered to him. “I think I’m having trollings.” She looked up at him and sighed. “It would be scary to have them if I didn’t have you.” She hugged into him and sighed. “I think that’s why Poppy went gray. She’s scared. She doesn’t have someone to hold during this scary time. I know how it feels to lose someone. Don’t make her go through that too.”

“Please Goldie, I’ve got to make it clear that what she did is not OK.” King Peppy held her and sighed softly. “Please don’t make this harder.”

“I think she got the message Peppy.” Mama Goldie closed her eyes and snuggled with him. She knew he was stubborn. It was how he got where he was as a leader, but she was worried about Poppy’s sudden change to gray. She was worried about the young mother.

King Peppy sighed and rubbed her back. “She disobeyed me today. I told her not to go to Creek and Sky’s. She was with them today. That’s not OK.”

Sassafras interrupted their conversation with a cry. He reached down and put his hand on the top of his baby’s head as she began to make her way out. He caught her and breathed hard. “Oh wow, you came fast.” He hardly had time to react when he felt urges to push. He looked down at her as she let out cries. She was emerald like him, with royal blue hair. “Your name is Maple.”

Branch fished out moss and sat down next to him with his water cup. He began cleaning her. “I thought we would get through dinner. My goodness.” He cleaned her up and smiled at her. It was clear that she was his. He was a proud daddy.

Stream watched for the next baby. He had a big smile on his face.

Basil finished his dinner and licked his lips. “Maple syrup?” He smiled when Stream punched his arm. “What?! I’m still hungry.” He had a playful look on his face.

Poppy watched on. She loved how the four fathers interacted. She wished it was like that when Sky had his baby. The family together through the birth. She wondered if she would get to be with her mates when her own time came.

Mama Goldie came over and checked the baby. “She’s so cute.” She watched for the twin.

Sassafras gently gave Maple to Stream and pushed for the next baby. His next baby was bigger than the first one and was coming out breech. He grasped Branch’s hand and squeezed hard. “It hurts!” He hollered in pain as he struggled to have his son. He looked down and saw lavender colored feet. He let out a sob of fear and buried his face into Branch.

Branch’s eyes went wide. It was Lily all over again. A large stuck male twin.

King Peppy came over and frowned. He looked at Branch. “You said you can fix it. Save him!” He looked scared.

Several fairies suddenly swarmed over. They had everyone back up. They carried Sassafras towards their medical area. They closed the door before anyone could follow them in.

“He’s going to die!” Stream began to sob. He was very upset.

River hurried over and hugged Stream. She gently supported the baby, knowing that Stream was so upset. She didn’t want Maple to fall. “He’s not going to die. Sassafras won’t give up without a fight.”

Basil was alarmed. He walked over to the door and pounded on it. “Let me in! He can’t die!”

“Calm down, they will help him and the baby.” Branch walked over and hugged his mates. He was scared too, but if Sassafras had a chance, the fairies would give him that chance. He looked at Maple and sniffled. He hoped she didn’t lose her daddy.

Stream and River snuggled close for comfort. It was clear that the baby was Stream’s baby, and they were both worried for the little one and his daddy.

Plum and Creek came over and sat down with River and Stream. The flower quadruplets felt the need to comfort each other. They were all scared.

“This is why I’m angry at you Poppy! Can’t you understand that this is why you’re being punished?!” King Peppy turned to his daughter and scolded her once again for something she couldn’t change.

“Yes dad, I know why you’re mad.” Poppy whispered. Her heart was racing. “Yelling at me isn’t going to change what is going on right now, and it’s not going to change the fact that I’m pregnant.”

“Alright you two, that’s enough. We need to think about Sassafras and his son.” Mama Goldie got between them and glared at her mate. “Calm down. You’ve made your point. What is happening now has to do with Sassafras. Not Poppy.”

King Peppy cringed and put his face into his hands. He began to cry and faded gray. He feared he had lost Sassafras now too. He was an emotional mess. “I know that, but I’m scared too, alright?!”

“Fighting isn’t going to help.” Branch sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “Please stop.”

Poppy walked over to Branch and hugged him. “I hope for you three that he makes it.”

It was a grueling half an hour, before the head medical fairy came out. Her name was Dr. Gully. “We got the baby out. Sassafras is stable and alive, but we had to make him sleepy, so he didn’t get scared. You may see him now.”

“Is the baby OK?” Branch went inside and stood by Sassafras. He could see that his mate was sleepy. He was worried.

Stream, Basil, Creek, River, and Plum followed Branch in. They stood around Sassafras. They all looked deeply concerned.

“I’m afraid he died before we could get him out. I’m so sorry.” Dr. Gully walked over to the newborn and gently picked him up. She gave him to Branch and stepped back so the family could grieve.

Branch cringed and began to cry. The little one looked just like Stream. His heart broke. He gently gave him to Stream and drooped his ears as he faded gray. “Our poor little guy.”

Stream held the baby and looked at his perfect features. Tears ran down his cheeks as he also faded gray.

Basil faded gray too, along with River, and Plum.

“I’m going to be a doctor so that I can help when things like this happen.” River sniffled and rubbed her face of tears.

“Me too.” Plum looked at Dr. Gully and sniffled. “Please teach us?”

Dr. Gully nodded to them. “I will be happy to help you two become doctors.”

Sassafras came to and glanced at his mates. He groaned, feeling very sore. He had an incision on his belly from the surgery. He whimpered in pain and put his hand on his belly. “Is my baby OK?”

“I’m afraid not Sass. I’m very sorry.” Stream gently showed him their son. “He needs to be buried, but he needs a name first.”

Sassafras winced and closed his eyes. “His name is Torrent. Since he came in and went out of our lives so quickly.” His voice cracked, before he began to sob. His little boy died during his birth, and his heart was broken.

King Peppy glanced into the medical area. He watched the grieving family. He looked at Poppy and sniffled. “Go in there and comfort Creek. He just lost his nephew. He needs you.”

Poppy hurried over to Creek and gave him a tight hug. This scared her a lot more now, but it gave her comfort to know her father was letting her support her grieving mate.

Sky heard that and hurried in after Poppy. He gave them a group hug. He didn’t want to let Poppy go. He feared she would go through this too.

Mist went to get Selene and Serenity, knowing they were healers. She escorted them to Sassafras and asked them to heal him.

Serenity and Selene walked over to Sassafras and healed him. They both looked sad for him.

A few hours later, everyone gathered outside the fairy tree and watched as Torrent was put to rest. The newborn may have never lived life outside his pod, but he was loved, and was going to be missed.


	25. Letting Go Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Peppy finally learns to let go of the hurt that he had felt for the last twelve years, so his daughter can be happy.

For the next two weeks, King Peppy let Poppy see Creek and Sky, but they were supervised visits. He still wasn’t letting go. One morning, he woke up to a lot of shuffling and moving. He looked over and saw that his young daughter was squirming. He sat up and frowned. “Are you alright Poppy?”

Poppy shook her head and cringed. “It hurts dad.” She hadn’t regained her colors yet and was still depressed. She put her hand on her belly and started to cry. “I want Creek and Sky.” She was shaking in fear.

Honey looked worried. She slept with Poppy, so when she became restless, she was awakened. She trembled with concern.

Mama Goldie sat up and frowned. She went to check Poppy’s rear. She found blood and fluids. “She’s having them.” She looked at Honey. “Get water and moss.” She got ready to help Poppy deliver her babies.

Honey nodded and hurried outside. She went to get water and moss.

King Peppy headed out the door and ran towards Creek and Sky’s home. He poked his head in and frowned. “Get your butts to my home. It’s happening.” He hurried back. He was scared for his daughter.

Creek scrambled out of bed and grabbed his twins. He tucked them in his hair and picked up Cascade. “Let’s go.” He hurried out the door.

Sky was up and hurried after Creek. He gently took his son and tucked him into his hair.

King Peppy returned and watched with wide eyes. He was still very worried about his baby girl.

Poppy had shifted to her hands and knees. She breathed hard and looked up at her daddy. She sobbed during the next contraction. She was so uncomfortable.

“Poppy?” Creek came in and sat by her. He gave her a gentle kiss. “I’m here. I’m sorry you’re in pain.”

Sky came over and sat next to Creek. He rubbed her back soothingly. “You can do it.” He looked worried.

Honey returned with moss and water. She watched Poppy’s rear and sniffled. She hoped this went smoothly for her twin sister.

King Peppy watched on and teared up. “You can do this Poppy.”

Rose woke up and looked over. She moved over to Poppy and frowned. “Don’t cry.” She sat down and dried her sister’s tears. “It’s alright.”

Poppy slowly restored her colors, feeling so much love at that moment. She cried out in pain during the next contraction. She spread her legs and bared down.

“Good job Poppy. The baby is coming.” Mama Goldie caught the newborn as she came out. She was small, but not as small as Creek’s babies were. She worked on getting the preemie to cry. She smiled when she began to cry. She was pink like Poppy, with capri blue colored hair. “That’s a good girl.”

“She’s so beautiful Poppy.” Creek was worried about how small she was but was glad that Poppy got her out. He helped Mama Goldie clean her.

Sky smiled and got ready to catch the next baby.

King Peppy was tense as he watched his daughter give birth to his grandbabies. “Good job sweetheart.” He walked over and rubbed her back soothingly.

Poppy breathed hard and watched Mama Goldie with her baby. She cringed during the next contraction. She pushed until the next baby was born. He was light teal, with bright blue colored hair. 

Sky worked on getting his son to cry. He smiled when he let out cries in his hands. “That’s a good boy.”

Mama Goldie smiled and worked on cleaning the boy. “A boy and a girl. So cute.”

Creek smiled at Poppy and kissed her. “You did a great job.”

Poppy didn’t feel anymore urges, so she sat down by Sky and gently took her son. She held him and helped him set up to nurse. She smiled at Mama Goldie as she helped her with her daughter. “Carnation and Aster.”

“Precious.” Sky kissed her and smiled. He watched their babies nurse off their mama. He was so proud of her.

“You did a great job Poppy.” Creek watched her with the babies. He was so glad it went smoothly, and the babies seemed to be alright, despite being little.

Mama Goldie moved over to King Peppy and smiled at him. “It’s time to let go daddy. She needs to be with them.”

King Peppy nodded and sniffled. “She can go live with them. I see it now.”

Everything went smoothly for the next six months for the trolls. The fairies introduced the trolls to the concept of marriage. An option they left open for the new species. Some of the trolls chose to remain polygamous, but some accepted the concept and married. Mama Goldie and King Peppy were one of the first ones to get married. Mama Goldie was now known as Queen Goldie.

The next to get married was Princess Poppy, Creek, and Sky. This made Creek and Sky princes.

King Peppy had his two-month-old son in his arms as he watched his eldest dance with her mates. “Blaze, your sister is very brave, and has grown up beautifully. It’s still hard though.” He began to sing as he watched Poppy. He was glad he let go, but it was hard.

Blaze looked just like Peppy. He cooed in his daddy’s arms. He was a bubbly little boy.

Queen Goldie watched on with a smile on her face. She had their daughter in her arms. She had named her Chrysanthemum. She was light orange, with orange hair. She knew Peppy had done a lot of growing the last year, and she was proud of him. It wasn’t easy for him to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of part 1. I hope you all enjoyed. There is a planned part 2 coming soon!
> 
> This is the song that King Peppy sang. I don't own the song. All credit to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fV6fmBerRg (But with three instead of two mates.)


End file.
